The Dark Realm
by Circean13
Summary: Sequel to "Of Gods and Dragons". Thor and Loki have been together for some time now and have started a family. A darkness threatens to end their happy life when their son discovers an ancient weapon. Will they be able to get out of this one?
1. Tidings

**Author's Notes: This is a sequel to my story "Of Gods and Dragons." Please go read that first to know what is going on exactly here. If you don't care to know or have read the first story, then be my guest. I hope to update as frequently as my schedule allows. :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine except for Lokhor. This is a twist on The Dark World movie.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Tidings**

A high-pitched squeal sounded through the halls. The scamper of tiny feet could be heard coming down the stone corridor.

"Nanna come back here."

Loki leaned in the doorway she was standing in as she listened to the ruckus the small child was causing. Why did bath time always have to be so hard? Nanna never had a problem with it when Thor was around. Then again, the thunderer was a bit rougher when it came to handling the little ones than she was. Maybe that was it?

But Thor wasn't here to commandeer the situation like he typically did. The god of thunder was in Vanaheim on Odin's orders. There seemed to be bandits popping up in every realm these days. Loki certainly wondered if something was going on that they didn't know about. It was a strange coincidence that these things kept happening so close together and so suddenly. She would have to express her concerns when Thor returned, because her attention was needed elsewhere at the moment.

She followed after the blonde girl with slow steps. "Nanna, if you do not come back here, mother will be very upset."

"No!" the small girl whined as she ducked behind a large chair.

Loki was about to say something else when another brushed by her arm.

"Nanna listen to her and get in the bath."

Loki watched her son, Lokhor, as he went after his younger sister. He was actually taking the time to chase her down. Loki didn't mind it; it wasn't like she was going to waste energy doing it. She crossed her arms as she watched Lokhor chase Nanna around the room.

The two were so much like her and Thor when they were younger that sometimes it was frightening. Lokhor had Loki's raven black hair and smile, but the boy had received Thor's piercing eyes. The only oddity he had was the white patch of hair close to his left ear. Loki did not know why the strange coloring had appeared, but she had a feeling it was an aftereffect of what had happened to her through her pregnancy with him. There had been a madman that had used blood magic and cursed Loki. It could have been a residual effect of the curse or something else entirely. Loki was just happy that he was healthy and happy. Lokhor carried himself with a calm, intellectual demeanor for one his age. He was more like Loki…

Nanna was another story. Her golden locks and fiery attitude were a cause of great calamity within the halls at times. After multiple losses, Loki had finally given birth to her with much relief and delight. Nanna had Thor's looks in a beautiful feminine way, but that wasn't what captivated most people. She had Loki's emerald eyes. Loki was not obsessed with herself by any means, but she absolutely loved looking at her daughter's eyes. There was just something to them, some hidden mischief or secret, which made them all the more enthralling.

Loki's revelry was interrupted as something hit the floor with a loud thud. She glanced over to find a chair upturned. Lokhor was struggling to keep his sister in his arms as he dragged her over.

"I have her!" Lokhor stated. He teetered to the side as Nanna twisted sharply in his grasp.

Loki didn't know why Nanna was fussing so much today, but it needed to stop.

"Nanna go bathe before I call your father here. You do not want him making you do you?" Loki said sternly.

Nanna stopped struggling and pouted at her. Thor was the last person she wanted to deal with over such a minor thing. "Oookay," the small blonde replied grudgingly.

"What am I being called for?"

Loki looked over to see Thor in the doorway. His face was dirty and his armor had a new dent or two along the plating. Vanaheim had certainly done a number on him today.

She smiled and shooed the children down the small hall nearby, "Go. I will be along to check on you in a few minutes."

"No!" she heard Nanna's protest as Lokhor carried her off. They really needed to work on the girl's defiance to bathing.

Thor raised an eyebrow as Loki walked over to him. Her smile remained as she tapped a finger against a new dent. The metal popped back out and reshaped as if nothing had happened.

"Did I miss something?" Thor asked her quietly, "Or were you threatening the children again?"

"I was threatening no one Thor. I merely told Nanna that she either complies with a bath or I would have you talk with her."

"You mean deal with her."

Loki rolled her eyes and changed the subject, "How was Vanaheim?"

"The raids have been put to an end and the realm is safe once more. I have given Hogun leave to attend to his own people," Thor replied. The thunderer always gave her the reports even if she did not ask. It was better to exchange information than to leave one part of the upcoming throne in the dark.

"That is good news," Loki responded as she walked around Thor. She sat on a long couch as the thunderer watched her. Loki glanced up at him as he stood there, "Is there something else on your mind?"

Thor's gaze traveled to the high arched windows, "Father… has spoken of my taking of the throne… soon. Officially."

Loki's eyebrows rose. She wasn't surprised in the least but Thor surely seemed that way. "And this bothers you?"

"No…" Thor responded quickly, "It is just… I do not know if our family is ready."

Loki turned toward the god of thunder with a frown, "Thor, it matters not if we are ready. It matters if you are. Your children will live no differently than before."

Thor let out a sigh. His expression was still clouded with confusion. Loki rolled her eyes briefly and hit the cushion next to her, "Come here."

The thunderer complied with the order and was sitting by Loki the next moment. She took the opening to curl up to his side. She laid her head on his shoulder as Thor finally relaxed, "You worry too much… You have made an amazing father thus far and you will be a fine king."

"Has the thought ever occurred to you that I do not want the throne?"

Loki was taken aback by the question. Well… she had thought about it before, but that was when she had obsessively struggled to take the throne for herself. Loki really hadn't given it much thought after she married Thor. She had assumed he would eventually take the throne fully and that she would be by his side, queen or not.

"Why would you not?" she asked quietly. In all honesty, Loki almost liked the idea better. They didn't have to worry about politics or assassinations or looking proper or attending annoying festivities. But… who was better suited for the throne than her and Thor? If Thor didn't take it, Loki certainly wouldn't. It would be too… strange. And even if she chose to, Thor would be right back in his position in the court anyway as a protector.

Maybe that was all he wanted?

"Sometimes… I feel that it would not be right," Loki closed her eyes as Thor tried to express his thoughts. She felt a hand run through her hair, "Our life is hard despite the wonders of our accommodations. I… am not sure that I care for it. Asgard would be in betters hands if—"

"If what?" Loki almost snapped, "If someone else was on the throne? Thor I do not think you realize that there is _no one else_ worthy of it. Not even me… And if you step away, do you expect Odin to remain on it forever? What happens when he… if…"

Loki let her words trail off. She didn't want to finish that sentence. It was a harsh reality she was presenting to Thor, but they had to be ready. They couldn't expect Odin or Frigga to be around forever. They had to take the lead at some point—and preferably before their parents were gone. At least Odin and Frigga would be around for a time to help if Thor took his position sooner.

They were quiet for a length of time. Loki wrapped an arm around Thor and just held him. This wasn't some feeling he was having out of the blue; it obviously had been bothering him for a time. Loki just wished he would have talked about it sooner. …Maybe he didn't know how to address it. Loki definitely wouldn't have known where to start with such a topic.

"All right," Thor breathed finally. His hand brushed through her hair again as he smiled faintly, "You have made a fair share of arguments. I am sorry for doubting the decision—"

"Every king has doubts, Thor," Loki leaned up and kissed his cheek, "We will have our victories and make mistakes. This is not one of them…"

Thor dragged Loki into his lap and kissed her. Loki didn't mind really. They had long since moved from the warrior's tower into a separate area. Loki loved the west tower. It not only shielded them from the prying eyes of the court, but it made for a magnificent view in the evenings when they really needed to wind down. Loki always found sunsets with Thor were one of the best calming remedies she could give him at times.

"Mother are you coming?"

Loki looked up to find Lokhor waiting for her. His tunic was soaked and he did not look amused. "Yes," she smiled at the young boy and got up. Nanna was a handful in the bath and she really needed to get back to her current dealing.

"We can discuss more later," she told Thor with a wink.

The thunderer raised an eyebrow at her but remained silent. He was calmer and more relaxed than before. Loki had made him feel better for the time being; what else could she really do?

* * *

Thor made his way out into the training area he reserved specifically for him and his friends to use. Sometimes having the Warriors Three and Sif away from the main courtyard was nice. Lokhor kept close to his side as they passed by a group in the corridor.

"Have you been practicing?" Thor asked the boy. The Three had been overly enthusiastic about getting Lokhor into their training sessions, and Thor had obliged under the strict order from Loki that their son would not be handling anything too dangerous. Did any of them listen to her warnings?

Of course not.

Lokhor had already shown plenty of natural skill with a sword and bow, so why would the Three hold him back? Thor was uneasy with Loki finding out, but typically he was in attendance at the training sessions anyway. If anything got out of hand, he could deal with it immediately and Loki would be none the wiser.

"Of course father," Lokhor responded. The boy glanced up at him as they walked, "Fandral says I can already shoot fairer than him!"

Thor found that hard to believe but he also knew Fandral liked to talk. "Oh really?" he stated, "Maybe we should have a match then?"

"Do you think I can win?"

"It is hard to say. I do not doubt your ability… but would it not be hurtful to Fandral's pride if you won?"

"I think he can stand to lose a little of his ego," Lokhor shot back.

Thor smiled. He was rounding on nine years, but Lokhor had as quick a tongue as his mother. What was the thunderer going to do someday? Be talked out by his wife and son? The thought was amusing and daunting.

"There you are!" Volstagg called over as they stepped out into the courtyard, "We've been waiting all day!"

Thor shook his head as the burly warrior waved both hands frantically to get their attention. Lokhor ran out to greet the warriors as Fandral got up from his seat on the nearby wall. "What are we planning today?" the blonde warrior called over.

"I challenge you to an archery contest!" Lokhor declared.

"Archery? My boy you know I am no good with that…" Fandral whined dramatically.

"The challenge has been declared Fandral," Thor grinned at the warrior, "You either accept or deny it."

"It'd be the death of my reputation if I declined," Fandral sighed to himself, "I agree then…"

The smile that lit Lokhor's face almost had Thor laughing again. He could never understand their interactions. They were as strange as Loki's odd relationships.

"Volstagg, why don't you run through some steps with him while I get the mark set up," Fandral commented over his shoulder as he walked off.

The burly warrior grunted in response and took up his axe, "All right."

"Outstanding!" Lokhor laughed. The boy ran over to the rack to find himself a proper weapon.

Thor shook his head and leaned against the small stone wall that ran along the outer ring of the courtyard. Volstagg tapped the blonde's arm with the back of his hand, "Takes after you."

"No, he does not," Thor responded. Lokhor certainly had some zeal in him, but his fascination was much like Loki's. He was much more studious than Thor had ever been and the boy held a keen wonder for the books Loki would hand him. His sights may have been on fighting while with the warriors, but his mind was on magic in the evenings.

"Come on now," Volstagg was watching Lokhor take his time. The boy's hands landed on a smaller sword and he brought it back over with a serious expression. "A sword today, eh?" Volstagg was mildly surprised. Usually Lokhor preferred axes or longer range weaponry.

Lokhor took his spot with the slim rapier in his hand. Thor watched his foot slide forward into a stance that was too wide. Lokhor looked down at his feet; it took a moment for his son to correct it. He was learning Fandral's style quickly after they had made him switch weapons. Lokhor would have a well-rounded understanding of just about every weapon once they were through the basics of everything. It was how Thor had learned, and he would be damned if Lokhor didn't at least have some of the same knowledge he had received.

"Ready?" Thor looked over at Volstagg. The burly warrior nodded with a cool look. His axe was resting against his shoulder in a relaxed stance. Volstagg really only had to worry about Lokhor's speed right now. His strikes would get stronger as time passed. Thor raised his hand and dropped it, "Then go."

Lokhor was immediately moving his feet and ducked under Volstagg's axe as it came slashing across the open air. The larger warrior was going kind of easy on him still, but that didn't mean Volstagg didn't have to try at times.

The burly warrior blocked a strike away with an armguard and shoved Lokhor backward. Thor watched his son take a couple steps back before regaining his balance. One too many steps. Lokhor brought his sword up in time to deflect Volstagg's axe.

Thor watched them for a time. The blows went back and forth with neither individual giving any ground. Lokhor's face broke into a fleeting smile at one point. Thor hoped he wasn't getting overconfident; his stance was still shaky and Volstagg could have knocked him down in a heartbeat if he chose to.

Two too many steps. As if the warrior had been given the order, Volstagg tripped Lokhor up the next moment. The raven-haired boy hit the ground with a yelp, his sword tumbling out of quick reach. He rolled onto his back but Volstagg stopped him from rising with an axe pointing close to his face.

"Watch your footing on that parry," Volstagg offered despite the menacing position of his weapon, "We wouldn't want you getting caught like that on the battlefield."

"And maybe you should watch your back more."

Thor blinked. Suddenly there was two of Lokhor standing in front of him. One on the ground and the other was holding his sword to Volstagg's back. Had his son finally mastered the illusion tricks Loki was teaching him? This was both good and bad.

Volstagg glanced over his shoulder at the other boy. Thor couldn't even tell which one was the clone. With Loki, he could only ever guess the real one with how they talked or paused in reaction times. And even those hints were few and far between… Lokhor had certainly outdone himself on this creation.

"Drop the axe," the second Lokhor stated. He prodded Volstagg's back gently to get his meaning across better.

Volstagg let out a sigh and chucked his weapon to the side, "All right. You got me this time."

The second boy smiled as the first got up. Lokhor retrieved his weapon as the second dissipated. Volstagg must have assumed the first was the fake, because his face contorted into shock. His eyes were wide as he looked at Thor.

Thor chuckled. He was about to give Volstagg a hard time when an icy voice spoke up next to him.

"I do not see what is so amusing."

Thor jumped. Volstagg's reaction hadn't been to the clone's disappearance. Loki was standing next to him with her arms tightly crossed. Her lips were pressed into a thin frown. It had undoubtedly been her clone of Lokhor and not one his son had conjured up!

…They were dead.

"Loki... good morning my—"

Loki didn't let his greeting go into any flattery, "Just _what_ have I told you about training him like this?"

They had been caught. At least Lokhor hadn't been doing anything terribly strenuous this time… Loki really needed to relax.

"Answer me Thor," Loki's sharp eyes burned into him.

"Loki I think we need to consider the possibility of something happening…"

Loki hissed under her breath and turned away. She walked over to Frigga who was standing on the stairs outside the door, "The All-Father asks for your presence in the High Chamber. I expect you to go immediately."

Thor frowned but he couldn't refuse a summoning. He glanced at Volstagg and gestured with his head quickly. He didn't want Lokhor training if he wasn't present. It would only infuriate Loki more.

Volstagg looked disappointed but nodded in understanding. Fandral was watching from a distance. They would find something else for Lokhor to do. Thor followed after Loki and his mother. Loki was still fuming as they left the courtyard behind. Thor would have to talk with her later.

* * *

"Koi koi."

This game was becoming more annoying by the second. Maybe it was the fact that he wasn't allowed to play and had to watch Volstagg struggle through it. Lokhor wanted to hit his head on the table in front of him. He was practically playing for the burly warrior himself.

"Koi koi!"

Fandral seemed to be doing better at the table beside them. Lokhor looked over at him. He seemed to actually understand the game, unlike Volstagg. Why they had to drag him along to the backend of the markets to play a game he couldn't participate in was beyond him. He could have spent his time elsewhere studying or exploring.

The flash of gold eyes caught Lokhor's attention. The golden eyes were watching him from the shadows. It took Lokhor a moment to realize they belonged to a small cat. He glanced at the two warriors and then slowly got up.

Lokhor made his way between the tables and chairs of the tavern. The cat instantly bolted out the door as he came closer. Lokhor followed the creature out into the alley.

"Come here," he breathed as he chased it with a smile.

For some reason, ever since Lokhor could remember, animals never came near him. They avoided him at all costs. He still had no idea why it happened. Horses would shy away from him, saber cats wouldn't come near him, and all sorts of small creatures kept their distance. The only time he could touch an animal was if someone forced it to stay or held onto it.

The cat disappeared around a corner and Lokhor picked up speed to catch up. He turned the corner and found nothing. Lokhor glanced over his shoulder and then up to the edges of the rooftops around him. The cat was nowhere in sight.

His eyes roamed the corners and shadows for some sort of hole or crack that the feline could have escaped into. He moved forward. There were no holes in sight. Where had it gone?

A small breeze ruffled Lokhor's hair. White strands fell into his face and he brushed them away. He wondered about the white streak through his otherwise black hair. His parents had said it was something he was born with. It was another curious oddity in his life.

He watched dried leaves scatter ahead of him and then… Lokhor blinked. They disappeared. Had he imagined it? He watched as more leaves suddenly vanished a few feet in front of him. What was going on?

Lokhor took a step back and observed the strange phenomenon for a long moment. A thin wavering line seemed to stretch through the air around the lane. He wasn't going to go near the spot without knowing what it was. His mother had told him of places in Asgard where people could cross into different realms, but one right in the middle of Asgard's marketplace was highly unlikely. Should he go tell someone about it?

The raven-haired boy was about to turn back and find the warriors but curiosity got the better of him. Lokhor grabbed a rock and gently threw it at the anomaly. The rock disappeared into the ripples he could make out in the air.

Lokhor stepped forward and stuck his hand through the waves. His arm disappeared up to his elbow. He could feel a gentle breeze on the other side. The air was heavy, like it was going to rain. It was definitely a different place.

He glanced over his shoulder before stepping into the anomaly. The world changed in the blink of an eye around him. Lokhor looked around as he took careful steps across the stone floor. He was in some sort of decrepit building made of metal. He passed a shattered window and looked out. The ground was gray and looked cold and hard to the touch. What sort of stone was that? It was cracked in places and strangely shaped metal objects littered the rectangle area. Old buildings dotted the open ground beyond.

A laugh somewhere nearby made Lokhor turn. He followed the sound cautiously. His feet brought him into an open foyer that turned into stairs further down. The stairs seemed to descend in a square spiral that led into the depths of the giant building around him.

Where was he? A large tower?

He peeked over the rusting rail. His gaze followed a long drop where the stairs circled around in their square formation. Some kids were dropping items over the edge. Lokhor watched as a bottle disappeared some distance below, only to reappear a few feet above where the kids were standing.

It was amazing. They seemed to have found the same strange portal that he had, but theirs had its ending in nearly the same place.

"This is amazing," he heard an older female state.

"Yea, it's awesome. Give me your shoe," another spoke up.

Lokhor heard footsteps coming up the stairs. A brunette was walking up them and only paused to watch more items fall through the strange void. She held a box in her hands and was determined to figure out the hissing noises and flashing lights it was making.

Lokhor backed up as the woman continued to climb the stairs toward him. What if he was found? He didn't know where he was or who this woman was. She looked easy enough to defeat if he had to defend himself, but Lokhor didn't want to make a scene. Not if there were others with her…

He ducked down the hall he had come from as the woman's footsteps echoed on the stone.

Lokhor reached out for the place where he should have come out of, but his hand brushed nothing in the air. Where had the anomaly gone!? Did it have a different entrance on this side!?

Lokhor turned sharply as the footsteps approached. Where could he hide!? He was about to duck into one of the side rooms when something tugged at his body. The sensation of hands seizing his clothing and then dragging him backward was undeniable. Lokhor tried to brace his feet against the stones but they slipped along the surface as if it were ice. With a yelp, Lokhor stumbled forward straight at the wall at the end of the hall.

The worn metal around him disappeared and was replaced with black stone. Lokhor's eyes darted around the dark place he was suddenly standing in. His gaze dropped to his feet. "Ah!" Lokhor gasped and staggered away from the long drop off before him. He turned in his place and listened as his voice echoed around the hollow chamber. He was on some sort of rock outcropping in the middle of a tall, vast room now. He looked up at the high walls and then over the side of the ledge again. Either way seemed to go on for _miles_.

Lokhor followed the ledge toward a large, black block that sat in the middle of it. A menacing red glow emitted from the center of it. As he approached the large stone he noticed it was comprised of two stones, not one single piece. The top one was floating inches above the bottom one. The red glow was coming from between them. What was keeping the top stone up?

He stood on his tiptoes to see what the glow was. His eyes narrowed as a liquid flowed along the bottom of the floating stone. It looked like blood. Lokhor took a couple steps back. His mother's warnings rang clearly through his mind.

_Never touch or approach something magical that you do not understand._

He had already broken that rule once.

Lokhor wanted to keep his distance. But he couldn't go further than the meager ledge he was given to stand on. How could he even get out of this place? He should have never touched the warped anomaly in the market in the first place. Not listening to his mother's warning had gotten him here. Now what?

He looked around again. "Hello?" his echoed voice was the only reply.

The silence that followed unnerved him. The one time he had wandered away and _this_ had to happen. Lokhor mentally cursed himself.

A metallic ring brought him right back around. He stared at the stone blocks as they rung again. It was almost like music to his ears. Was it the strange liquid making the noise? "Hello?" Lokhor repeated.

The clatter of debris falling somewhere made Lokhor turn his head toward the drop off. In the second he was distracted, the red liquid lashed out from the center of the two stones. It curled around his wrist and pulled him against the bottom stone with a sharp crack.

Lokhor flinched and cried out as he felt his ribs hit the corner. Hopefully it hadn't cracked anything! He tried to fight against the hold but the strange liquid wouldn't let go. Was it alive!?

"Stop!" he pleaded as the strange solid-liquid tightened its grip. Suddenly, it dispersed and Lokhor shouted as it pierced his hand and wrist like thousands of little needles. As quickly as the thing had attacked him, it was coursing through his arm and under his skin. Lokhor dropped to his knees as he felt the strange entity crawl through his veins.

Pain lanced through the back of his skull and Lokhor closed his eyes in a silent scream. He felt his body hit the black stone beneath him as his body went numb. He twisted on the ground. Slowly, as if being rocked to sleep, he succumbed to the numbing blackness filling his mind. His body finally stopped moving as he lost consciousness.


	2. Search

**Author's Notes: I'm not even going to lie. I've received the best review ever. In all it's glory, this is what it was: ":-O" **

**I has a happy.**

**Disclaimer: Marvel owns Thor and Loki and all that jazz. Yep.**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Search**

"Now Loki, be reasonable."

"What is wrong with wanting my son to survive past his ninth year?"

"You know they would never put him in any real harm."

Loki growled lowly as she pricked her finger on a needle. She was helping her mother embroider some cloth for a banner or something. She hadn't taken the time to actually to find out what exactly they were working on.

And why Frigga had even asked her to help had surprised Loki. Despite being a woman for many years now, Loki still abhorred the little things that were meant to be "for women only." Embroidery was one of them. Loki didn't really hate the craft; she just didn't see the need to know such a trivial thing. It was used to make things pretty. That was all. Magic would make it so much faster.

Needles weren't exactly her best friends either. Somehow the tips always managed to find her fingers. She was really bad at this handcraft! Why did Frigga insist on making Loki help her when her mother knew this basic fact?!

It was for the gossip. Loki stuck her injured finger in her mouth and watched Frigga effortlessly work on her end of the wide material stretched between them. She was there to listen to whatever Frigga had heard or could come up with to chat about. Loki didn't care much for the idle gossip, but she was with her mother. Spending time together was wonderful despite the sometimes dull topics they discussed.

Today's topic was not amusing her in the least.

"I think you are overreacting a bit. Lokhor will be trained no matter what you say or do to stop it, and the earlier he starts the better, in my opinion," Frigga commented as her fingers deftly moved the needle across the material, leaving a light green stitch in its wake.

"I am not against his training, mother. I agree that he needs it and the earlier the better. But the way they go about doing it is…" Loki started but her mother jumped in.

"Is no different than how your father trained the both of you," she quipped.

Loki couldn't even begin to say how far off Thor's methods were from Odin's training methods. She had briefly stepped into the courtyard the last week and they had Lokhor fighting a boar for gods' sakes.

What did Thor want to do, impale their son on the tusk of a rampaging beast!?

"I cannot agree with that statement," Loki responded irritably. She stuck the needle through the fabric again and tried to line her stitches up evenly. How did Frigga make it look so easy?

"Odin's methods seem easier in your mind because you had a sibling around your age to practice with," Frigga pointed out, "Nanna is not old enough yet."

Her mother did have a point, but Loki wasn't going to admit it out loud. "Nanna will be more than a handful when she takes up lessons," Loki wanted to turn the topic away from her own paranoia. Maybe she was being a bit restrictive, but she thought it was for the best. Didn't all good parents want the best for their children?

"She will make a fine shield maiden," Frigga responded. The conversation lulled into a short silence as both women worked. Loki was just about to consider the topic dropped when Frigga looked over at her, "You should trust that Thor has their best interests in mind, Loki."

"I _do_ trust Thor," Loki groaned. This was just going to keep cycling around and around until Loki left or gave up. "I am merely concerned with some of his teaching methods is all."

"You should stop worrying. All children grow up and have to learn sometime—"

"I do not want my son getting killed in some freak accident!" Loki bit through Frigga's words. There! She had said it. One of her fears was out in the open. Loki focused on her uneven row of stitches as Frigga's gaze fell on her. It was uncomfortable to admit out loud even to Frigga, but it was true.

"Loki, the warriors would never—"

"Never intend to do such a thing? I know they would never _intentionally_ do it. But what if something one day went wrong? Do you think I would want to know that my son was gorged by a boar or trampled by a _bilgesnipe_ all because they thought it would be amusing to see him against one?"

"Loki, again, be reasonable! A _bilgesnipe_, really?" Frigga scoffed at the idea, "Even Thor wouldn't seek out that sort of fight himself."

Loki was done with this whole conversation. She secured her needle in the fabric and shoved the material off her lap. She got up from her seat and went to collect her books off the nearby table. Her mother couldn't see the absolute fear Loki lived in. It was locked out of sight from anyone but herself and Thor. Loki pushed it away and yet held it closely to her heart. She couldn't stand the thought of losing one of her children, especially in such idiotic ways.

"Loki sit down," Frigga ordered lightly.

The raven-haired woman turned right on her heels and glared at her mother, "And listen to mockery of my personal fears? I do not think you realize just how horrified I am to see a blade being pointed at my son's head even if it is dull! I do not think you know the panic I feel when I see my children in potential danger in their own home!"

"Every mother worries over their—"

Loki couldn't take her mother's reasoning. She didn't understand. She didn't know the horrible agony that came with losing a child. The never ending spiral of self-loathing and fear that followed Loki everywhere she went because she was too weak to… she was too weak to…

_Oh gods._

"You do not know how I feel every waking moment of every day! The all-consuming agony of what it is like to lose a child! A child you thought that you could protect and nurture and raise with your own hands! A child you could have saved if you had done just one thing differently…"

The tirade of emotions continued falling from Loki's lips. Every word hurt. Every sentence cut her to the bone as she uttered them. It was the overwhelming guilt and self-hatred she lived with every day spilling out at the wrong time and at the wrong person. Loki was yelling at herself more than Frigga at this point.

She had issues with being overprotective because Lokhor and Nanna were the only ones she had at this time. Had Loki's body not had problems with trying to bear children she wouldn't be this uptight about both of their well beings each and every day.

It had all started a couple of years after Lokhor had been born. Loki had carried another child and lost it almost as soon as she had found out about its existence. Honestly, it had hurt, but she hadn't been overly surprised. Miscarriages were bound to be more frequent with her situation. Carrying a half-blooded Aesir and Jotun child was not as easy as her first pregnancy had made them believe.

Then the second one had happened a little less than a year later. Loki was more shocked by the loss and it was probably when the subconscious fear had settled in the back of her mind. She had been able to carry the child further along but nowhere near a survivable state. She had started worrying then.

And the third… Loki still awoke some nights in a cold sweat and trembling. She had had no problems overall with the third. Her symptoms were spotty and much the same as when she had carried Lokhor. There had been nothing out of the ordinary and everything had progressed nicely. Loki had been hopeful with this one. Her fears of not being able to have another child were put to rest. Until that night she woke up...

The mental images that flickered through Loki's mind made her freeze. Going to bed… waking up… blood… blood all over the blankets and her hands… screaming… the guards… Thor… It was a nightmare she re-lived on rare occasions in the darkness of her chambers.

Then Nanna had come into their lives. Loki had given up any hope of succeeding but she had carried through with Thor's positive support. She knew Thor had been just as worried as she had, but he had kept calm and collected through the whole ordeal. When Loki had finally birthed a healthy girl, Thor had celebrated for both of them. Loki couldn't feel anything but relief after it all.

So Frigga couldn't possibly understand the horror of it all. Loki suffered silently because no one else could understand. She was being unreasonably overprotective because it was _necessary_ to keep her own sanity.

Frigga's expression was dark as Loki fell silent. Loki's gaze dropped to the floor and she took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. Her hands were shaking at her sides. What a wonderful quality time this had turned out to be…

"You really think I do not understand?"

Loki looked up slowly at the question. Her mother didn't sound angry. She didn't sound offended. There was a coolness to her tone that Loki couldn't identify. It wasn't outright cold, but it wasn't pleased either.

"Do you think that Thor being my only natural born son does not mean something?"

Loki couldn't meet her eyes. Of course she knew. Of course… but she kept her mouth shut. Everything always went to Helheim when Loki let her emotions go unchecked. This was why she always contained herself. She had slipped this time… How had she slipped so easily?

Frigga was about to say more but Loki turned for the door. She couldn't hear anymore. A dull ache was rising in her chest that she always tried to avoid. This subject was beyond hurting. She needed time to collect herself from this embarrassing outburst.

A hand landed on Loki's arm. Loki shook her head, "Mother, I need to go…"

"No Loki," Frigga was frowning, "You must talk to me."

"I cannot," Loki tried to stress it. She couldn't broach this topic right now. She was too emotional.

"Loki—" her mother tried again.

The softness was lost on Loki, "_No._ You cannot help me. I cannot help myself…"

The encouraging smile died from Frigga's lips. Loki regretted her words as her mother stepped away.

"Loki… Loki, Loki… you are so perceptive of others and yet… not of yourself," she murmured as she returned to her work.

Loki wanted to say something. She wanted this awkward gap to be crossed and fixed, but she couldn't pull herself to do it at that moment. So she slipped out the door before Frigga could stop her again.

She needed to get away from the citadel for a time. If Loki stayed any longer she might as well go mad. She understood why Thor would go on his long flights when things became too tedious. She just needed to escape for a while. And maybe never come back…

* * *

Thor let out a small sigh as the counselors left the High Chamber. Odin seemed satisfied with the reports coming in from across the realms. Things had fallen peacefully into place with Vanaheim's release from bandits. The prisoners would be brought into Asgard in the next day or so. Hopefully Sif and the others were up for a little Bifrost traveling again.

Thor excused himself from the hall and made his way to the warrior's tower. He might as well inform his friends of their next given task. He approached the tower in silence. It was odd really. No sound came from the commons area as he approached the wide door that led in.

Were the warriors not in at this time?

Thor glanced out a window. Usually they were done with training or their daily tasks by now. Maybe now was not a good time?

He stepped into the high vaulted room. Sif was working on some of her armor. Some of the leather had been shredded in the last fight and badly needed repairing. The shield maiden preferred repairing her own things over giving them to a smith. It was just a quirk of hers.

Sif looked up briefly before returning her attention to her work. "Is there something you need?" she asked.

"You assume I need something when I could merely be visiting my good friends," Thor shot back with a slight smile.

"Oh please. You see us enough every day not to go seeking us for revelry. Is it important?" Sif responded with a roll of her eyes.

"We are bringing in the prisoners from Vanaheim on the morrow. I would appreciate it if you oversaw the dealings," Thor came straight out. Sif wanted her information, not some watered down idle talk.

"Are Fandral and Volstagg coming?"

"Yes. I think their presence will help to not stir trouble."

"They _are_ the trouble Thor," Sif's expression was one of amusement. She did have a point, but Sif had nearly started her fair share of battles back in the day herself. "All right. I will see that they know."

Thor glanced around the commons area. It was strange not to see the other warriors around. "Where is Volstagg? And Fandral?" he asked cautiously. Did he really want to know?

"They went down to the market hours ago," Sif replied as she continued her work, "I believe your son was in their company."

Thor let out a groan. That information was just what he needed to hear after Loki had gotten angry earlier. Were they looking to get him skinned alive?

"They should be back soon," Sif commented. Thor knew she didn't have much faith in her own words. Fandral and Volstagg were hard to keep track of on a normal day, much less when they roamed off to do heaven-knows-what in the market. And Lokhor was with them…

They had better be back soon or Loki was the least of their worries.

"Thor."

Thor turned at his name. Heimdall was in the doorway. The gatekeeper had a curiously amused glint in his eyes, "I see the Warriors are having a bad influence on your son."

"Apparently so," Thor replied. He would need to have a talk with them when they came back, but Heimdall looked like he had something to say. Thor would worry about his friends later. He walked out the door and Heimdall followed his steps, "Is there something you need?"

"Need I reason to speak to my future king?" Heimdall questioned him as they walked down the hall.

Thor chuckled, "Of course not. Forgive me for assuming."

"There is a matter that I have spoken with you about before," Heimdall stated.

Now what could it have been? Thor pondered the gatekeeper's words as they walked. Their feet quickly followed the way out to the Bifrost Bridge. Heimdall must have been going to his post. Thor would not inconvenience him. He might as well follow.

"Refresh my mind, friend. Which matter do you refer to?" Thor had a couple thoughts come to mind, but he wanted to be sure.

"I have mentioned The Convergence," Heimdall spoke lowly.

"The Convergence…? Now that is a matter we barely touched," Thor remembered the topic coming up in the meetings today. It was a very rare event indeed and Thor knew little of it.

"Remind me again."

Heimdall's stoic expression broke into amusement as he laughed, "Now those are words I do not hear often. Especially from you."

"It has been a long day," Thor shot back.

"The Convergence. It will happen soon. The time when the Nine Realms will align perfectly for the briefest amount of time… it will be beautiful."

Thor smiled. He didn't doubt that Heimdall already had his eyes on each of the Realms as they approached the line. "When will this take place?" he asked. It had to be absolutely breathtaking for Heimdall to mention it.

"In a few days' time," Heimdall answered.

Their conversation fell into silence as they continued to walk. They were outside in a courtyard by the time one of them spoke again. Heimdall paused in his steps and turned to Thor with a more serious expression, "The Convergence is a rare event, not happening since before my watch began…"

"It only happens every 5,000 years."

Thor had to turn at the newcomer in their conversation. Loki was sitting on a stone bench beneath one of the low hanging willow trees in the garden. She turned a page in her book without looking up. "The Worlds may never align again in our lifetimes," she stated.

"Indeed they may not," Heimdall responded.

Thor watched Loki. She had her back against the tree and her feet were pulled up close to her body. Something wasn't right, but he wasn't going to address the issue with Heimdall present, "Then we should enjoy it while it lasts."

"It says here that the Nine Realms will only be in alignment for a minute's time," Loki looked up from her book. A tense smile graced her lips before she snapped the worn book shut.

"Then it will be a joyous minute," Thor responded as she uncurled from her spot and got up.

"We will never get another chance for such a thing," Heimdall chuckled.

"Shall I get the children and we all sit for the show then?"

Thor wasn't sure if Loki was joking or not as she approached him. Loki pecked his cheek quickly and muddled his thoughts further. Was she over the whole training thing from earlier? He really couldn't be sure.

"It may be wise," Heimdall added to the joke.

"Speaking of children, where is Lokhor?" Loki asked. Thor met her eyes for a moment. What was he supposed to say? The Warriors ran off to the market with their son in tow and he had no idea when they would return?

"He is with Fandral and Volstagg," Heimdall was on the answer before Thor could think of something, "They left for the market some time ago."

"Why the market?" Loki seemed more confused by the destination than angry about it.

Heimdall's gaze was far as he replied almost automatically, "You know them. Playing their games."

"How does that not surprise me," Loki quipped.

Thor shrugged as Loki gave him a suspicious look, "Would you rather they train him or teach him games?"

Loki scoffed and Thor smirked as her hand smacked his chest. He had taken a wild gander with that comment. Loki didn't seem so fiery about the topic anymore. That was a good sign.

"Their games at least involve strategy… most of them…" Heimdall defended the warriors solemnly, "Besides, Lokhor could learn a few things from them."

"Like what?" Loki rolled her eyes, "How to be swindled out of money? Tell me, how much have they lost this time?"

Heimdall was silent as his eyes flickered for a moment. Thor felt some alarm as his expression turned to the usual stone cold one he used while at his post.

"Lokhor is not with them," Heimdall stated. His eyes flickered more as he moved forward in a slow circle.

"Then they did not take him?" Loki asked. She crossed her arms in annoyance. Thor's eyebrows knitted together as he took in the situation. His arm found its way around Loki's shoulders as they waited for a reply. This was not good.

"They did… they are searching for him…" Heimdall took a couple more steps as his vacant gaze wandered the garden. His legs stopped and he turned toward them, concern etched across his face, "I cannot see him…"

Thor felt Loki tense next to him. What had Heimdall just said!? How could he not see Lokhor? Their son couldn't have gone that far! The only thing that could keep Heimdall's immediate gaze from finding him was if he was no longer on Asgard or a spell was blocking it. Loki had not taught such a thing to their son yet. Then he wasn't in Asgard and the gatekeeper would have to look elsewhere? That made no sense.

"No…" he heard Loki breathe.

Thor needed to get to the market now and help the warriors. There would be far worse than hellfires to pay if Loki had to get involved. It left one question in Thor's mind as he turned Loki back toward the citadel. Just how had Lokhor slipped by Heimdall's gaze?

* * *

He was cold. Lokhor could feel the sensation numbing his body despite his resistant blood. He was lying somewhere. On stone? It was the only thing he could think of as he moved his fingers. They brushed across a rough surface beneath him.

Where was he?

"Hey!" he heard someone shout. "There's a kid down here!"

He could hear the echo of footsteps like he was in a large room or hall. They were getting closer.

"Is he dead!?"

"Someone call the police!"

"Don't do that! We'll get in trouble!"

"I don't see you having any better ideas."

"Just shut up and hold this!"

They were almost to him. Lokhor forced his eyes open. The blur across his vision slowly focused on a metal ceiling far above. The place from before…? Lokhor had to push his mind to think.

A woman appeared over him with a concerned look. Her eyes were brown. They reminded Lokhor of Hogun's eyes, but not as dark.

"Good you're awake. Are you okay?" the woman asked.

It took him a moment to process her face. She was the woman from before that had chased him into the hall where— Lokhor sat bolt upright. His forehead crashed into the woman's chin as she tried to move out of the way.

Lokhor scrambled backward. One look around the place and he knew he was still in the strange metal building from before. Had they moved him to this large room for a purpose? A knife was in his hand as he crouched close to a giant pile of twisted metal. It was always best to be prepared; Lokhor carried a knife in his boot and now was proving its worth.

"Ow!" the woman glared at him with a mixture of annoyance and concern. She rubbed her chin as she got to her feet. Lokhor watched her movements closely. She didn't seem very capable in combat, but he wasn't an expert on reading people yet. She could have very well been hiding her skill.

"You stupid brat!" something hit Lokhor from the side and he retreated a step. A shoe landed next to him. Another woman was walking across the wide open room. Had she seriously thrown a shoe at him?

"Darcy stop," the first one stated. Her eyes landed on Lokhor again, "All right, calm down." She was looking at him in confusion again.

"What do you want?" Lokhor asked.

"Well, you can start with putting the knife away," the one called Darcy spoke up. A small black thing was in her hand, "I don't think we want any tazing—"

"Oh for crying out loud," the other said. She seized the black item from Darcy and stuffed it in a pocket.

"Um, ladies?" a thin man appeared from one of the doorways, "Do we need an ambulance or not?"

Lokhor's hand lowered as he watched the women bicker. The man did not appear to be a threat either. Where in the nine realms was he?

"No Ian, we're good. Totally good," the one woman spoke up.

"Unless scraggly kid here wants to knife us," Darcy commented.

Lokhor frowned at her. What was an ambulance and why did this woman imply he was the problem?

"Okay, um…" the first spoke up again. She gestured at Lokhor quickly, "I see that you are not hurt. …are you with the other kids?"

"Other kids?" Lokhor repeated her words. The ones dropping bottles from the stairs? He shook his head, "No…"

"Okay. Where did you come from?"

"Nowhere." Lokhor wasn't about to give his place of birth out to just anyone. For all he knew, these were enemies of Asgard.

"Really?" the woman's face turned skeptical, "In all honesty, I would assume you're from Asgard or something with how you're dressed and the way you talk."

"Oh boy, another Thor day," Darcy commented and turned away, "Haha, get it? It's Thursday!" She went over to Ian with a huff when no one laughed with her, "Things are getting crazy again."

"Thor… day?" Lokhor repeated. Did they know his father? "You know Thor?"

"Yea... in a weird roundabout sort of way," the woman responded, "I take it you're not from Earth then."

Lokhor racked his memory for names. His parents had always spoken of a handful of people on Earth—well, Midgard. The humans called it Earth. It was a strange name. He could remember a Rogers, Tony Stark, a Romanov… what other names had he heard?

"No, I'm not," Lokhor responded.

The woman thought for a moment before stepping toward him. Lokhor watched her cautiously, but when she held out her hand, he let his guard drop slightly. He slowly took the woman's hand and she shook it up and down once.

"Hello, I am Jane Foster and… you are?"

"Lokhor… Lokhor Thorson," he replied. Lokhor saw recognition dawn in her eyes. Foster. That was a name he had heard before. She was one of the mortals that came to Asgard every few years for one of the celebrations. She was one of the few _allowed_ in Asgard.

"Thor's son… dear god what is going on?" her gaze was to the side as she stated the question. Lokhor wasn't sure if she was talking to him or to herself. When Jane turned away and headed after Darcy, he followed after her steps.

"Darcy we have a lot of work to do!" Jane shouted as she swept out the large doorway. Lokhor stopped short as Jane came to an abrupt stop outside. He could see flashing lights coming from across a wide expanse of gray stone.

"I agree! Someone called the cops!" Darcy called back. She was standing by a metal block that had doors on the side.

"You told me to!" Ian retorted.

"Worst intern ever!"

Lokhor didn't know what to make of the metal thing that rolled up. The flashing lights on top of it almost gave him a headache and a shrill sound blared from it. Jane put a hand on his shoulder. It was the only thing keeping him from bolting right then and there.

"What's a cops?" he asked quietly as a large, burly man got out of the metal contraption.

"Oh, just good guys… like... dammit where did I put it?" Jane was distracted by whatever she was looking for in the bag at her hip, "Come on…"

"Like peacekeepers?" Lokhor ventured a guess.

"Yea... you could say that…" Jane responded as she continued to rifle through her bag.

"Ma'am," the man called as he walked over to them. Lokhor glanced at Jane as she straightened up. "Someone called about a possibly injured child?"

"Yea, he's fine actually. We were just making sure—" Jane told the man.

"You realize you are trespassing on private property, right?" the burly man asked. He didn't give Jane time to respond, "I'm going to have to ask you and your friends to leave."

"Sorry about that… we were looking for my nephew, and uh, we found him!" Jane replied as she threw an arm around Lokhor's shoulder. He raised an eyebrow at her. "How dare you run off young man," Jane's acting was shoddy as she berated him.

Lokhor brushed her arm off and walked away from the group. He kept them in sight as he glanced up at the sky. Jane was feeding whatever story she could to the unamused peacekeeper. Lokhor just wanted to go home.

"Heimdall?" he asked quietly to the air. Lokhor wasn't sure if Heimdall could hear him from here. If the gatekeeper wasn't watching him, did it mean he couldn't hear him as well? "Heimdall if you can hear me… I am here… on Midgard… I think."

Lightning in the sky was his only answer. Lokhor sighed as raindrops began to fall around him. A sudden onslaught of rain hit the gray stone, turning it to a darker shade, but something strange happened. Lokhor turned in a circle as the rain fell. The area was dry around him… and staying dry. No rain was hitting him or the stone in a ten foot radius.

He looked at his hands. Lokhor could feel the strange thing that had attacked him earlier pulsing through his veins. Was the thing the cause of this protective bubble against the rain? Why? What harm was there in a little water?

"Lokhor we need to go!" Jane came running over with a jacket over her head. She paused as she entered the dry ring. "What the…" she breathed. Lokhor was just as confused as she was. "Well then, we need to go," she stated after a couple seconds, "Or we're going to jail."

"All right…" Lokhor didn't know what else to do. Jane was at least trustworthy if she knew his father. Also, his first trip to Midgard would be nice not ending in a prison cell. Lokhor followed her toward the red metal thing.

"Is that spell or something?" Darcy asked as she pointed out the rainless space above Lokhor's head. Jane opened a door. Lokhor shrugged. The bubble was following him and covered the others as they stood there. "Great, another weird thing. Jane why is this happening again? I thought we were done with the weird shit," Darcy drawled as they all climbed into the metal box with wheels.

"Hi," Ian greeted him awkwardly as Lokhor sat next to him. The women were in the front two seats.

"Hi?" Lokhor responded.

"My name's Ian."

"Hello Ian."

"Um.. what's yours?"

"Lokhor Thorson…"

"Lokhor? Like Loki… and Thor…? That's interesting."

"You know of them?"

"No. Uh yes… sort of. I've read about them in mythology books and whatever Jane and Darcy say about them…"

Lokhor had no idea where this conversation was going, "I see." He looked out the window as the metal box rumbled. The entire thing began moving and Lokhor pressed his back into the seat behind him. Just what was he riding in and why were the others not concerned?

"It's just a car," Ian told him.

"A car?" Lokhor repeated.

"Yea. It's like carriage or a cart… but kind of runs on its own with the proper key."

The thing swerved sharply as Darcy turned the wheel up front. Lokhor hit the side door with a jerk. He was in some strange Midgardian contraption and he already hated it! What else was he going to hate here?


	3. Heralded Darkness

_**Author's Notes: Hello everyone! :) Sorry for the lack of updateness. I have graduated college and am in the process of moving around and finding a job. Yay me! I also broke my A key on the keyboard, so I have to punch it every time I wish to type something. But enough of that, enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: 1st chp.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3- Heralded Darkness**

Loki was livid. No… she was _beyond _livid. How had the warriors managed to lose one child!? Their incompetence was beyond her comprehension. She would skin Fandral the next time she saw the blonde and Volstagg wouldn't fare much better under her wrath.

The raven-haired woman continued to pace the room.

"Loki settle down. I'm sure he just wandered off and they will find him," Sif stated.

"You understand nothing."

"I may not, but boys will be boys. Things like this are bound to happen. You and Thor were quite adventurous when—"

"And what if my son is out there right now, having been kidnapped or or—" Loki couldn't finish the sentence. What if Lokhor was hurt? What if he had been attacked? What if he—what if, what if, what if…

So many thoughts were going through Loki's mind. Yes, she was being unreasonable. Again. Lokhor had probably gotten bored and wandered… but the boy never went too far. Loki doubted he would have gone off with anyone he didn't know. He was a shy soul that avoided strangers if he could.

The shield maiden was watching her. Probably to keep her from running off like a banshee out of Helheim and killing the warriors. Loki turned on her heels and swayed a little as a dizziness took hold. She leaned against a table for support. Now what was wrong?!

Loki could feel her heart beating faster, from the dizzy panic or her already stressed out mind, she couldn't tell. She pushed herself away from the table as the dizziness crept through her vision. It gripped her head in steel claws. Where was this coming from? And why now of all times?

Loki felt her body hit her bed as she suddenly fell. She could hear Sif's heels on the stone as the shield maiden rushed over.

"Loki?!" Sif shouted but Loki could barely hear her. Everything felt so distant and the room before her eyes was dark.

It almost felt like Sanguine's illusion magic, but the man had been dead for years. There was no way she could be feeling the effects of something like that now. Loki turned over on the bed as a heat wave flared through her body. She shut her eyes as her senses were completely overwhelmed.

This wasn't happening… This wasn't happening… This wasn't happening…

Loki must have blacked out for a time, because when she opened her eyes next, the heat was gone. Thor was standing over the bed with his attention focused on someone not in Loki's immediate view.

"Thor?" Loki's voice sounded somewhat hoarse. She needed water or something to drink, but that was a concern for a little later. "…Have you found him?"

Lokhor was a more pressing matter. Her son had to be back if Thor was back. The expression Thor gave her as he turned toward her made Loki's hope drop. It was a grim sort of look that Thor only expressed when something terrible happened.

"We have found no trace of him Loki," Thor told her.

Loki couldn't believe her ears. How could they not find _anything_? Children just didn't up and poof away into thin air! The panicky feeling from before resurfaced in Loki's gut. What if they never found him? What if he had been taken? What if—

"Loki calm yourself," Thor stated as he sat next to her on the bed.

Was she babbling out loud?

"Yes. Please do not assume such things…" Thor responded.

Loki groaned and fell back onto the sheets. What was wrong with her? She should have been out looking and not… doing whatever she was doing here. Worrying wasn't going to solve anything!

"Are you all right?" Thor questioned her.

"No," Loki couldn't believe the daftness of his inquiry, "My son is out there somewhere. He is missing Thor. I do not think I am fine with this!"

"No, I mean physically… Sif said you fainted earlier and—"

"I am _fine_!"

"Then speak to me calmly," Thor's words made Loki go quiet. How could she make her tongue stop? The fear and desperation were slipping through. Why was she so quick to assume the worst? Loki was one to consider every possibility and prepare for every outcome. Why was she so focused on the idea that Lokhor was injured or dead?

"I think you should rest," Thor leaned over and kissed her forehead tenderly, "Put your mind at rest. I will continue to look for our son. He couldn't have gone far…"

"He has gone farther than you believe."

They both looked up to see Heimdall in the doorway. The gatekeeper nodded his head briefly before continuing, "I have found him Thor."

"Where?" Loki couldn't help asking, "Why have you not retrieved him yet?"

"I have not done so because he is not in Asgard."

"What?" Loki's thoughts muddled into confusion. There was no way Lokhor could have left Asgard without using the Bifrost Bridge. Loki had never told him the locations of the hidden pathways between realms. He had to still be in Asgard!

"It is as I say Loki… Though I know not how he came to be on Midgard."

Thor rose from his seat, "Midgard? What is he doing there?"

Loki curled up on the bed. She had to trust that Heimdall's slow report on finding their son meant that Lokhor was safe. The gatekeeper would have been more urgent with his words if Lokhor was in harm's way. She felt her heart slow to a steady beat. She needed to stay calm…

Heimdall's next words put Loki on edge all over again, "He is with Lady Foster."

"_How?"_ Loki snapped.

"If I knew, I would tell you."

"How is he with that _witch_?!"

"Loki calm down. What—"

"Do not tell me to calm down!" Loki shouted. She hesitated for a long moment as Thor stared at her. Why was she being so unreasonable…? She should have been happy that at least they knew who their son was with… Foster would be easier to deal with than S.H.I.E.L.D. or—dare she think it—enemies.

She turned away with a sigh. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Loki felt Thor's hand touch her shoulder. He addressed Heimdall briefly, "Thank you Heimdall. I will go to Midgard and get him." She heard the gatekeeper leave and then Thor's eyes were on her, "Will you stay here Loki? I am worried about you…"

"I will stay," Loki hated the words as they left her mouth, but she needed to stay. There were other things that she had to attend to. Thor would bring Lokhor back safely. She just needed to be patient.

"Thank you," Thor kissed her forehead before following Heimdall out the door.

Loki waited a long moment so that the two were well ahead of her when she left. Judging that enough time had passed, Loki got up and walked slowly over to the door. She stepped into the hall. Sif was in a chair further down. The shield maiden looked up from cutting up an apple in her hand. "Feeling better?" the other woman asked.

"No," Loki responded. Sif was about to get up when Loki waved her back into her seat, "I am going to the healing room. I will be fine."

Sif's eyebrow rose but the shield maiden resumed her slicing, "Don't be too long or Thor might think you've run off too."

Loki bit her lip hard as she fought the urge to turn on the other woman and berate her until she was in tears.

Not now… not now… not now…

Loki kept walking. Couldn't she have a normal stroll without someone trying to aggravate her jumpy moods?

* * *

Thor crossed the dark street. He couldn't see anyone around. Night was settling on Midgard and the Midgardians were sheltered in their homes. It wasn't much different from Asgard. The night always brought strange things.

He walked by a couple houses. Thor was looking for a house with a red car machine out front. Heimdall had been rather specific with his details. By the time they had made it to the Bifrost Bridge, Jane had made it home with Lokhor and her friends. It was a white house with a silly pink bird sitting out front. There were white and blue flowers along the front porch.

Thor stopped and looked over the house he was walking by. The darkening streets were not helping his cause. This one matched the description, but he didn't see the car. Was it inside the building? Thor approached the dark house. Should he knock? Would anyone even be home?

The thunderer was about to go for it when he heard his name.

"Thor!"

He turned back to the street looking for the person yelling at him.

"Thor! Over here!" he spotted Jane waving from across the street. She was a house over as she came running. Thor couldn't help but smile. He hadn't seen Jane since the last celebration in Asgard years ago. Too bad it wasn't under better circumstances.

He met Jane halfway across the street. "You!" she stopped to catch her breath, "It's… good to see you again… we've... been kind of waiting."

"Forgive my lateness," Thor replied. He looked over her shoulder and saw Darcy on the porch of the house, "It took us some time to find where Lokhor went."

"You couldn't find him? I thought Heimdall or whoever was supposed to be all seeing," Jane shot back.

"In a way yes…" Thor thought on her words, "If he knows where to look."

"I see. Okay then, well… you should come inside," Jane gestured over her shoulder toward the house. She started back the way she came, "I can throw some poptarts in and put some coffee on if you'd like. Lokhor's been playing with the toaster for over an hour now."

"That will not be necessary," Thor replied as he followed, "I think it would be wise for us to return in most haste." Thor couldn't take the look Jane threw back at him, "His mother worries greatly for his safe return."

"Oh," Jane breathed. She bounced up the stairs and went past Darcy into the house.

"Well look at you," Darcy commented as Thor came up the stairs, "Still all muscly and everything."

"Thank you," Thor replied. Did she not think he would be strong after how many years of not seeing each other? He followed Darcy inside.

"Father!" Lokhor greeted him with a smile from the doorway to the kitchen as they entered a sizable living area. A metal box was in his hands, "Look at this! It burns bread for consumption!"

"It _toasts_ bread. Get it right," Darcy snatched the box from Lokhor's hands, "And don't take it out of the kitchen." She disappeared into the room behind Lokhor and a gasp left her, "Did you toast all the bread in the house!?"

Thor raised his eyebrows as Lokhor grinned. Apparently someone was not concerned about how worried others were at this time. It bothered Thor, but he was just relieved to find his son in one piece. He didn't know what he would have done had Lokhor ended up in a hostile world or injured.

"All right, in the living room," Jane pointed to an open entryway. Lokhor ducked into the room and she glanced at Thor before following. Why not? Thor didn't get to experience Midgardian things too often.

A television was on in one corner. Lokhor sat on one of the couches and watched the device curiously. There was a man sitting at a desk on the screen. Small pictures appeared to his right every so often as he talked. Thor looked around the room. It was a clutter of little figurines and photos.

"So no one knows why Lokhor just dropped in on us," Jane asked as he continued looking around the room.

Thor's gaze went to his son, "I have not the slightest clue."

Lokhor looked up at him. He was quiet for a moment, "Fandral and Volstagg were boring me. I left them in a tavern."

"Where did you go?" Thor wanted to know what had happened, but he couldn't force it out of his son all at once.

"I went… down an alley," Lokhor responded. His eyes narrowed as he thought about it, "I followed a cat… and it disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Jane's interest was suddenly peaked.

"Yes. It was walking in the middle of the path and then just… vanished," Lokhor continued, "I even saw leaves disappear into the hole… thing."

"And you went through it?" Jane seemed overly excited by the thought. Thor made a mental palm of the face. This was sounding more serious with every passing second.

"Yes…" Lokhor gave Thor a sheepish look, "I didn't mean to leave! Honest! That thing kind of took me… here."

"And then I found him in the warehouse," Jane finished with a nod, "Great. Now what exactly happened when—"

"That wasn't everything."

Thor took a seat across the room from the others. Lokhor was to his left and Jane was to his right. An uneasy feeling gripped him as he listened to his son prattle on.

"I saw you and Darcy… on the stairs with a group of children. You started coming up the stairs and I panicked. I went down a hall and…" Lokhor trailed off as his gaze fell to the floor.

"And what?" Jane searched his expression for an answer.

"I was pulled into another hole," Lokhor stated quietly.

"Back into Asgard?" Thor wanted him to say yes. He didn't need Loki finding out that their son had been everywhere in the nine realms today. She would go insane.

"No…" Lokhor's eyes widened as his expression grew darker, "It was a dark place. I was on a ledge. And there was this thing… it attacked me."

Thor's alarm grew. Lokhor appeared to be fine. Had he gotten away before any harm was done? He felt his hands ball into fists. The thunderer would crush anyone who laid a hand on his son!

"I tried to fight it off but… it fused with my arm."

The thunder god was baffled by the statement, "What do you mean fused?" Was it magic? Was Lokhor cursed by something?

The boy showed Thor his arm. He didn't see anything wrong with it. "It's there… under my skin. I can feel it moving."

Thor moved closer to his son and took his wrist gently. He turned Lokhor's arm over slowly but couldn't see anything wrong with it. His son appeared to be in good health, but that wasn't always the case with curses. Thor could remember the blood curse on Loki years ago. She had been fine until the day the enemy had used magic through her to summon attackers. This strangeness that Lokhor claimed to have inside him could be just as dangerous. They had to return to Asgard immediately!

"We must go," Thor straightened up.

"You just got here!" Jane argued as she followed the thunderer to the doorway.

"There's plenty of toast if anyone wants any!" Darcy called from the other room.

Jane's expression turned into one of exasperation, "Come on Thor, stay for just a bit. I've been studying these weird phenomenon for the past couple weeks. He's the only person I know of that has gone through one of those holes and—"

"Jane," Thor stopped the woman in her tirade. He placed a hand on her shoulder with a grim look, "I am sorry about your research but this… this is something darker. We must return to Asgard and figure out what is going on."

"We can always come back," Lokhor intervened. Thor looked at his son as the boy simpered on the couch, "With permission, of course."

"Maybe another time," Thor pressed. Something didn't feel right about all this. He needed to get Lokhor back to Asgard and have Eir look at his arm. Maybe she or Loki would know what happened.

"I can't believe you!" Jane stated as she marched across the room angrily. She turned the television off with a click of a button on the box. "You think you can just show up and mess with my research and then run off! How dare you not consider my livelihood in all this! Something has to pay the bills around here!"

"You live in your mom's house. What bills are you talking about?" Darcy commented as she appeared in the doorway.

"Shut up Darcy!"

"This isn't a matter I am willing to argue about Jane. My son has been attacked by something we know nothing of. I cannot stand here while it affects him."

"I don't see him dropping dead in the next few hours! He's been fine with us since we found him!"

"Where did you find him anyway?" Darcy cut into the conversation again.

"He was in the main warehouse by that cement truck," Jane's focus was taken for a moment, "Wait, you were there! Why are you asking me?!"

Thor gestured for Lokhor to get up. His son did so, but Jane was back at it the next second. Her arm came down to block Lokhor's path as she glared at Thor, "No! We are not done discus—"

A red flash filled the room. Thor covered his face at the bright light. He stumbled back into the wall as a force hit him. Darcy grabbed onto his arm as he steadied himself. She was just as stunned as he was.

Jane was lying on the floor across the room. She rolled onto her back slowly. A sizable gash was across her forehead. Lokhor had fallen onto the couch. Thor started forward. He was thankful that Darcy was present and made her way over to Jane.

"Jane?" she asked as she knelt next to the fallen woman. Thor moved over to his son. Lokhor sat up in confusion while rubbing his head.

"Are you all right?" Thor knelt by his son and waited for an answer. He didn't want to touch Lokhor in fear of setting off another reaction.

"I'm fine…" Lokhor responded quietly.

Darcy helped Jane sit up. "What just happened?" the woman asked as she touched the blood on her face. Darcy grabbed a small towel off a stand and pressed it to Jane's wound. Jane let out a hiss.

"The thing… it reacted," was all Thor could come up with. They needed to go before it happened again. The next time could kill his friends!

Lokhor took his offered hand and Thor pulled his son to his feet. He guided Lokhor out the doorway and through the hall. It appeared the thing was not seeing him as a threat.

"Don't be strangers now and come back sometime!" Darcy called after them, "Preferably when the world isn't ending though!"

Thor let a brief smile cross his face. He led Lokhor out into the street and held onto the boy as he wobbled next to the thunderer. "Heimdall," Thor said to the night sky, "Open the Bifrost!"

A light appeared in the sky. It only took a few seconds for the rainbow waves to engulf Thor and Lokhor. He held onto his son tightly as they flew through the vortex. Thor's feet hit stone as he finally walked out of the other end.

Heimdall closed the gate behind them and was immediately following Thor as the thunderer scooped Lokhor into his arms. It would just be faster to carry his son to the healing room. Thor just hoped this new problem was nothing like the blood magic they had faced against Sanguine. He never wanted to face such a power again in his lifetime.

* * *

Lokhor watched his mother pace in the back of the room. There was worry on her face no matter how much she tried to hide it. Lokhor wasn't stupid and he felt bad for causing his parents such grief. But he couldn't do anything at the moment. Eir was working the Soulforge in an attempt to track the thing inside his body, and Lokhor wasn't supposed to move while it worked.

"This is not of Earth, what is it?" he heard his father question Eir's assistant.

"We do not know…" she responded, "but the amount of energy surging within him is of a dangerous level…"

"This infection…" Eir mumbled to herself. She dropped the glittering image floating above Lokhor and went to a table.

"What is it?" Thor questioned the healer. Lokhor watched his mother come around from behind his father finally. A grim look had replaced the worry on her face.

"It is very powerful. It blocks my attempts to study it," Eir responded. She looked at Lokhor's parents. That was when he noticed his grandfather in the doorway. Odin was keeping an eye on the situation despite probably being really busy. Lokhor felt even worse if his plight was of enough concern to pull the All-Father here.

"Can it be removed?" Loki inquired. His mother's question brought Lokhor's eyes back to his parents.

"Maybe so, but we—" Eir started but Loki was already walking toward Lokhor.

He raised his hands to stop his mother but Loki was already reaching for him, "Then I will remove it myself!"

The same flash of red light filled Lokhor's vision. He felt his mother's hand leave his wrist just as it touched his skin. A weakness dragged at his muscles as the power surged and then died. He saw his mother tumble backward into his father's arms.

"Loki!" he heard the muddled words around him. They jumbled together as he tried to clear his mind. Why was this happening!? What was inside of him that was attacking the people around him?

"Lokhor are you all right?" Thor was above him a moment later. His father placed gentle hands on his arms. Lokhor gave a weak nod. He couldn't find his voice at the moment.

"Impossible…" suddenly Odin was next to the Soulforge and looking at Lokhor's arm. Lokhor's sight focused slowly as the All-Father's hand floated above his arm.

"The infection is defending him?" Eir questioned as they observed the red glow crawling beneath his skin.

"No. It is defending itself…" Loki commented from the side. His mother was in a chair by one of the tables now. Lokhor cringed. He hadn't meant to harm her!

"Come with me…" Odin told them. Thor nodded and helped Lokhor up. Loki watched them from the side. "Now," Odin stated. He gestured at her too.

Lokhor was led through the halls as his head swam from the disorienting power. Each time seemed to leave him worse off than the last one. People needed to stop touching him!

"There are relics that predate the universe itself…" Odin started an explanation as they moved. "…appears to be one of them."

The sentences were fragmenting as he tried to concentrate. "and will have…"

They stopped in a brightly lit chamber filled with books. Lokhor felt Loki's arms around his shoulders as his parents listened. He concentrated on the warmth the embrace brought him. Lokhor let his head fall back onto her chest. All he wanted to do was sleep right now. The thing inside him—with all the defensive attacks—was draining his energy considerably. Why couldn't he go lay down and the adults talk things over?

"The Dark Elves reigned absolute…"

Lokhor forced his mind to focus on Odin's words. He was here for a reason. He should try to listen.

"Born of eternal night, the Dark Elves come to steal away the night…" he heard Thor mutter, "I've heard these stories. Mother told them to us when we were children."

"Malekith made a weapon out of the darkness," Loki stated. Lokhor saw his father glance up at her as he leaned against the table. "Don't tell me you never listened to the details…" Loki sighed.

"He created the Aether. This relic—while made of stone—is fluid and ever changing. It changes matter into dark matter. It seeks out host bodies, drawing strength from their life force."

"Malekith sought to use the Aether to return the universe to darkness. Yes, we know."

"Loki…"

Odin cut off Lokhor's parents, "After eternities of bloodshed, my father Borr triumphed, ushering in a peace that has lasted thousands of years."

"Are the Dark Elves gone?" Lokhor ventured a question.

Odin and Thor both looked at him. "Yes," the All-Father stated after a long moment.

"Are we certain?" Loki inquired, "The Aether was said to be destroyed with them…"

"And yet here it is," Thor finished her sentence.

Lokhor always wondered how his parents did it. They always seemed to finish each other's sentences when there was an intense discussion. Was it a thing that came with being married?

"The Dark Elves are dead," Odin reiterated. He turned for the door briskly.

"How can they—" Loki started but Thor stopped her with a fingers to his lips. Lokhor could see the concern on his face but his father didn't seem to want to aggravate Odin further. The All-Father was angry with the thought that the Dark Elves still existed.

"They wouldn't be in Alfheim would they?" Lokhor looked up at his father.

A slight smile crossed Thor's face, "No my son. I would surely hope not."

"Maybe Feredir would know something," Loki suggested quietly.

Lokhor saw the sudden tension in his father's shoulders. The Light Elf prince was always a sore subject, but he had never asked about it before. There must have been some sort of history between the elf and his father.

"I doubt it," Thor responded to Loki's statement.

"Then we are to sit here and wait for this relic to kill our son?!"

"I did not say that Loki," Thor brushed a hand through Loki's hair, "I promise you, we will figure this out." His blue eyes fell on Lokhor as he stared up at his father. "You will be fine Lokhor."

"I know," Lokhor replied. Happiness bubbled in his chest at the promise. His father never made promises he couldn't keep. His mother had to stop worrying. Things would work out!

"Now, let us rest and worry about this on the morrow," Thor let a smile cross his face.

"All right," Loki breathed. She directed Lokhor toward the door and his father walked alongside him. "Thor…"

His father turned back as his mother spoke his name, "Yes?"

Lokhor was confused. His mother opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something, but her eyes dropped to the floor, "I will be along shortly…"

Thor nodded and they left the chamber. Lokhor watched the torches flicker as they passed them in the halls. So he had some ancient magical artifact inside him that was causing all these strange attacks. It was something that should have been destroyed, but apparently wasn't. He tried to squash the worry rising in his stomach. If Odin wasn't concerned by any of this then what were his parents worrying for? Eir or someone would just find a way to take the Aether thing out of his body. It couldn't be that hard. What if they coaxed it out with presenting a more suitable host? What if he could learn to use its power? There were so many "what ifs" he could consider!

"Do not trouble your mind with worry," his father stated as they neared the tower. Thor stopped Lokhor on the stairs, "I am glad you are back, Lokhor."

"I am glad to be back," Lokhor replied. And he was. He really was. Being stuck in the dark place from before and traversing through Midgard had given him a slightly better look at Asgard. He never wanted to leave his home realm again if he could help it.

Thor kissed his head and sent him up the stairs with a good night. Lokhor made his way to his room and pushed the door open. The long shadows in his room made him shiver. The darkness was haunting. He didn't want to go back to the black abyss and ledge ever again.

A faint glow of red caught his attention. A tendril of the Aether was above his head as he looked up. It cast a menacing, yet soft glow that dispelled the hard shadows around his room. Lokhor smiled a little. Apparently, he was not the only one afraid of the dark.


	4. The Break

_**Author's Notes: Update! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: Yep.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4- The Break**

"Don't you think you are overreacting a little?"

"Yes. I am."

"And you're okay with this?"

"I suppose I have to be."

Sif rolled her eyes as they walked. Loki didn't care what the shield maiden thought; she was overreacting about everything. There was no point in starting with Sif now.

"You really should tell Thor," the shield maiden stated as they turned a corner and walked down the small set of stairs in their path. "He would want to know."

"And have him hover overprotectively around me while he has other things to do?" Loki scoffed at the idea, "I do not want him distracted…"

"This isn't a distraction Loki. We both know how he gets, but… give it a little time and he will see sense," Sif countered, "…I could always beat him for you, if you'd like."

The thought was amusing. Seeing Sif smack Thor around and keeping him in line would have been an interesting sight. She glanced around as they walked. Rows of white lit rooms surrounded them. Golden barriers shimmered along the walls. Different creatures and men were behind some of the barriers in clusters. When had their walk taken them to the prison?

"No no… I think I can do that myself," Loki responded to Sif's offer, "You needn't worry over someone you dislike."

"Loki," Sif's hand touched her arm and Loki stopped. She looked at the shield maiden. Sif's expression was stuck between confusion and annoyance, "I do not dislike you…"

"Then give me a kiss," Loki demanded flippantly. She leaned into the shield maiden and Sif shoved her hand in Loki's face. She was pushed away as gently as Sif could manage. And that wasn't terribly gentle...

"Oh please…" Sif huffed, but a smile had crept to her face. Loki couldn't help but laugh. Sif shook her head as she looked around, "But really, you should tell him soon… he would enjoy the news."

Loki let out a small sigh. Her eyes caught movement further down the long hall. Fandral and Volstagg were herding the last of the Vanaheim prisoners into a cell. They were actually doing something for once! Loki could have dropped dead from shock right there!

A hand subconsciously found its way to her stomach. She turned back around and looked at Sif, "Why exactly are we here?"

"I was going to check and make sure the men were doing their jobs. Fandral seems to think it's funny to slack off without Hogun around," Sif crossed her arms.

"I just think it's unfair that he gets a break and we don't!" Fandral called down the hall. The warriors had apparently overheard them.

"Maybe you should earn one then!" Sif shot back. Loki laughed at Fandral's hurt expression. This group never seemed to change. Loki liked the predictable antics they had. It gave her a little advantage if needed.

Fandral came toward them with a glare, "Now I work and fight just as hard as any warrior here. Would it kill you to have a little more respect?"

"I think it would," Loki commented before Sif could jump on the question.

"I was not talking to you," Fandral snapped, "I know your opinion of me."

"Why are we all so testy today?" Volstagg inquired as he followed Fandral.

"Testy? I'm merely pointing out—"

"Did your homeland get attacked?"

"No but—"

"Then I do not see why you should be worried about such a thing. Hogun is away because he is helping his people rebuild, not for sport," Sif snapped.

A smirk curled Loki's lips. What was this emotion in Sif's voice that made her so vicious in defending the dark-skinned warrior?

"You have a point," Fandral admitted.

"Then stop whining like a child," Sif ended the argument.

"Now dear Sif," Loki butted in again, "What is that I hear in your words? Is this love?"

She was only teasing, but when Sif's face turned red, Loki raised her eyebrows, "Oh my! Do tell?"

"Shut your mouth," Sif hissed at her. The shield maiden walked away from the group without a glance back, "I am merely defending his position. That is all!"

"It's love," Volstagg mumbled as he set his axe on the floor and leaned on it. A suppressed laugh passed between them as the shield maiden disappeared up the stairs. This was an interesting turn of events.

"So how are you and the little one doing?" Fandral suddenly asked.

"What?" Loki's mind blanked. How did he know? ...What did he know?

"It's fairly obvious Loki," Fandral stated as he glanced down the corridor. Muffled shouting drifted toward them, probably from some prisoners trying to get a little attention out of boredom.

"I mean come on now. The moody changes, fainting yesterday with Sif… I'm pretty sure you're hiding it," the blonde warrior continued.

"Shut. Your. Mouth," Loki iterated sharply. She wasn't even going to get a chance to tell Thor if everyone kept guessing and whispering behind her back!

"So I am right then," Fandral's face lit up. Loki glared as he smacked Volstagg, "Pay up."

"How dare you make bets using me," Loki snapped.

"I told you not to Fandral—"

A slap sounded through the hall. Fandral rubbed his cheek thoughtfully as Loki stared death at him. "I meant no offense," the blonde said quietly, "I just figured you would have told us eventually after letting Thor know—"

Loki struck out at the warrior again. Could he not keep his mouth shut for one minute!? Fandral caught her wrist and ducked to the side. He turned Loki around and held her arm at a distance from himself, "Now now… I take it you haven't told Thor yet…" He lifted a finger as Loki was about to retort, "If you do not hit me again, I will say nothing and neither will Volstagg."

"You _know_ nothing," Loki stated as she yanked her arm out of Fandral's grip. She hadn't confirmed or denied anything. For all they knew, the warriors could have been wrong. Loki cursed herself mentally. If they had been wrong, she wouldn't be reacting as she was. _Damn._

A crash brought them all right around. It hadn't been a stone cracking, grating sort of noise, but more of a high pitched ring with a crackle to it. Only one thing could have made that sound. _The barriers._ Loki froze as the warriors glanced at each other.

Another ringing crash echoed toward them a few moments later. Some guards ran down the hall to their left and disappeared. They abruptly reappeared a few moments later being thrown to the ground.

"Well then," Fandral commented as he drew his sword, "Looks like we're not leaving early."

"No it doesn't," Volstagg responded. The burly warrior lifted his axe from the floor as a rush of prisoners came around the corner.

Loki backed up to avoid the warriors as they retreated a few steps. "Loki get out of here," Fandral ordered.

"You don't think—" her rebuttal was cut off as Volstagg launched himself at the incoming enemies with a shout. His axe swung left and right as he tried to incapacitate the prisoners before resorting to actual harm.

"Loki," Fandral ground out as he moved to defend her. Some of the people slipped by Volstagg's early rush and came at them.

Loki buried a small knife in one man's throat as she threw it, "I can take care of myself. Thank you." She had no plans to stick around for this. She heard the clatter of boots on the stairs as she turned to go. Her way was blocked by a multitude of guards coming down.

So much for leaving…

Loki sidestepped an incoming punch and knocked the person off balance. She kicked him away as Fandral's sword flashed by her side. Another prisoner fell as Loki retrieved a blade from her waist. A sword swiped at her and instead of coming in contact with her flesh, it passed through, leaving a very bewildered prisoner. Loki stabbed the man from behind. They had already gotten hands on the fallen guards' weapons. This was getting better by the second.

"Loki look out!" Loki reacted in time as a blade narrowly missed her face. She brought a leg up and kicked the polearm from the prisoner's hands. Fandral's hand shoved her sideways a moment later.

Loki staggered into one of the open cells in the prison. The back wall lit up with white light and Loki looked up to see the golden barrier form in a flash. Fandral stood on the other side of it with a concerned look. "I'll get you out when we're done here!" Fandral shouted at her and then he was gone down the hall fighting.

"It's as if they resent being in prison!" she heard Fandral's voice fade into the chaos.

The goddess glared after him, but she had to admit, it was one way to separate her from the fighting if she couldn't leave. Loki didn't doubt that Thor would show up eventually once he heard from the guards. The thunderer would question why exactly Loki was inside the cell in the first place. It was going to be fun to explain. Thank you Fandral.

Loki paced the cell as she watched guards and prisoners go by every now and then. Things seemed to be under control until one particular prisoner passed. He was large and Loki couldn't tell if his skin was black as ebony or if it was his armor. The strange creature paused as it looked at her. Loki stopped still as she met the burning eyes.

It stepped closer. Was this the thing releasing the prisoners and sending the dungeon into chaos? What was its purpose? The creature looked as if it would break the barrier in front of her, but just as it raised its arm to punch at the magic, it looked away. Something had drawn its eye. Or was it receiving an order from somewhere?

Loki had experience with voices in her head before. She didn't doubt this brute was possibly using the same communication. That meant there were more of them. Its arm lowered and the creature lumbered off. Loki followed its movement until she couldn't see it from the angle she had.

"I would not break anything if I were you," she called after it softly. The creature hesitated a moment and then continued walking. Loki turned away from the barrier with a sinking feeling. The enemy was inside Asgard and she had a feeling the creature was not the only thing here. But what could she really do right now, stuck in her temporary cage?

* * *

"Amma, look!"

"Yes darling, it is lovely," Frigga responded to the young girl attempting to form a ball of light in her hands. Thor was watching the pair. His daughter had succeeded at a tiny dot of light. In truth, he had nothing better to do and Loki had made herself scarce since the morning.

He watched the two work. Thor was impressed with how quickly his daughter was picking up the art of magic. Frigga was a wonderful instructor and Thor could tell she enjoyed every minute of teaching her granddaughter. It was a relaxing sight that calmed his thoughts. He just wished Loki would turn up now…

"Have you seen Loki today?" Thor ventured his thoughts out loud as he sat on the window ledge looking out over the gardens.

"No I have not…" Frigga's reply trailed away. Thor looked over at his mother and she continued helping Nanna's attempts at making a bigger ball, "She has avoided me since our talk the other day."

"It was that bad?" Thor shook his head. Loki was unrealistic sometimes, but he loved her nonetheless. It was becoming a concern though to hear that she was avoiding more than just him however. What was going on and what was Loki not saying?

Frigga murmured something to Nanna and the girl quickly ran over to Thor. "I do not think it was bad," Frigga responded, "In ways, it was needed."

"Father look!" Nanna's bright smile filled his vision as his daughter flopped onto his lap. She held the glittering ball of light in his face.

"It is beautiful Nanna, like you," he responded and ruffled his daughter's hair. Nanna protested and bolted from his lap. She was back over by Frigga within seconds. Thor smiled. Nanna was as touchy with her hair as Loki was with hers. He wasn't sure if that was the best thing to inherit, but it was better than Loki's paranoia.

"Now let's change some colors, shall we?" Frigga smiled down at her granddaughter.

"Yea!" Nanna exclaimed as she thrust the ball back into Frigga's hands. Thor had to admit it, Nanna had his forceful brashness. They would have to wait and see just how much she had in her and if it would cause trouble in the nine realms in the years to come. Thor had caused his fair share of trouble and he was hoping his children wouldn't follow his example.

"Where is Lokhor?" Frigga asked as she delicately weaved magic through the glowing ball. The light shifted into a blue green swirl.

"Pretty!" Nanna gasped in delight.

"He is with Heimdall," Thor replied, "He wanted to see what the gatekeeper does, and I figured Heimdall would keep an eye on him in the meantime."

"Two birds, one stone," Frigga responded.

"In a way, yes," Thor chuckled. If Heimdall was willing to let Lokhor shadow him for the day, then Thor wasn't going to stop it. His thoughts wandered back to his love. Where _was_ Loki?

He heard the click of heels on the stone outside the room. Thor looked up recognizing the sound. Sif was coming. Sure enough, the shield maiden entered the room a moment later and crossed a hand over her breastplate in a saluted greeting, "My Queen… Thor…"

"Hello Lady Sif," Frigga smiled at the raven-haired woman.

"I hope I am not disturbing anything," Sif started.

"Oh no, not at all," Frigga glanced over at Thor. The god of thunder shrugged. He hadn't been about to say anything private.

"I am concerned," Sif stated. Thor looked at her as her next words followed slower, "About Loki."

"What about Loki?" he asked. Thor rose from his seat at the window. Maybe Sif knew more about the situation than he did.

"I think you should speak with her Thor," Sif told him, "I cannot say why at this moment, but I believe it is urgent enough to inform you of."

Thor shared a look with Frigga. His mother shrugged and went back to amusing her granddaughter. Thor sighed lightly, "All right. Thank you for your concern. I will do so once I find her."

"She was down in the dungeon last I saw her," Sif replied.

The dungeon? What was Loki doing there of all places? "Why was she there?" he rubbed the side of his head gently. Loki was as finicky as a feline! He had to give her credit though, the dungeon was the last place he would think of looking for her if he had started searching.

"We were walking together. I felt it was necessary to check in on Fandral and Volstagg..."

"And make sure they are getting their duties done… I understand," Thor finished her sentence. He was about to say more when the blare of a horn sounded in the distance. Thor was at the window immediately. It sounded again.

Sif's eyes were wide as Thor turned back to the shield maiden. "The prisons…" she whispered.

"Amma? What's that?" Nanna asked Frigga as the horns blared again.

"Nothing you need to worry about darling," Frigga responded. His mother met Thor's gaze sternly, "Go Thor."

Thor didn't need to be told twice. He made a dash for the balcony and felt the familiar pull of Mjolnir's magnetic force as he jumped the balcony banister. The weapon flew into his hand a moment later and Thor was hurtling through the sky toward the dungeons. If Loki was caught up in the chaos, he would find her and get her out of the place if it was the last thing he did!

* * *

"Now what do you see?"

"I see a mountain and vast forests stretching as far as the eye can see…" Lokhor replied.

Heimdall chuckled. Lokhor couldn't see him and he was sure the gatekeeper couldn't see him either. Heimdall was standing behind him with hands on his shoulders. He was passing his All-Sight vision to Lokhor's eyes and they were both observing the strange lands of Midgard.

"This mountain range is called the Rocky Mountains," Heimdall responded.

Lokhor's eyes flickered as he turned the sight in closer to one of the mountains, "Seems like an obvious name." His vision fell over a serene lake where some humans were getting into a small boat. They had poles in their hands and boxes pushed under the boarded seats. "Is this all of Midgard?"

"No," Heimdall responded. Lokhor's view changed almost instantly. Suddenly he was gazing upon a vast city the likes of which he had barely seen in his time on Midgard with Jane. "This is London, where you were before," Heimdall continued without pause, "Observe the streets and lights."

"Wow…" Lokhor breathed. The houses and buildings stretched for miles. Everywhere he could see the strange gray stone lying in strips all around the city. The metal, self-moving cars inched across the small strips with bright lights as dusk settled upon the humans. Houses and buildings lined the strips. A large circle of light in the distance caught Lokhor's attention. There were so many lights!

He blinked and the vision zoomed in on the circle. It was a giant moving wheel! "What is that?" he asked.

Heimdall considered the vision for a moment, "I believe it is a form of entertainment. Midgardians ride it up and down… they do not have as many privileges to see from high up as we do…"

"They ride metal and light to see from above…" Lokhor breathed. It was an absurd thought, but it intrigued him. Maybe he could go there one day and investigate the metal and lights for himself?

"Now I think we shall observe Vanaheim… how does—" Heimdall stopped midsentence. Lokhor blinked and he was suddenly in the gate room again. He glanced up at the dark-skinned keeper with curiosity. Heimdall's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Heimdall?" Lokhor asked.

The gatekeeper raised his hand for silence. Lokhor waited. The older warrior turned his head ever so slightly to the side. Was he listening for something? Had Lokhor missed the approach of horses and guards?

Suddenly, Heimdall was moving. The gate keeper rushed out of the room quickly. Lokhor followed him in confusion, "Heimdall!?"

He stopped in the archway as Heimdall leaped off the bridge. The gate keeper traveled up one of the side supports as if a _bilgesnipe_ was at his heels. He saw a shimmer in the sky just as Heimdall reached the top and launched himself into the air.

"Heimdall!" Lokhor shouted, but the gate keeper hit something very real and very solid. Using daggers, the warrior held on as a massive ship appeared out of thin air. "What…?" Lokhor couldn't believe what he was seeing. Ships didn't just appear out of nowhere!

He glanced back and then was off running along the bridge. There was no way he would keep up with the massive craft, but Lokhor was going to follow the gatekeeper. Heimdall had to be mad jumping at something like that without more warning!

"Heimdall!" he called again as he saw the warrior slip across the surface of the ship. Had his grip come loose or did the warrior have a plan!? Lokhor kept running as his alarm grew. Flames exploded from the ship's side, close to where Heimdall was. "No!" Lokhor shouted as he continued to run. His lungs burned for air but he couldn't stop. He had to help Heimdall somehow!

The ship exploded in another spot and veered away toward the water. Lokhor saw a flash of gold as the gatekeeper landed in a roll across the bridge. Lokhor came to a stop with awe in his eyes. Heimdall had just taken down an entire ship…

"Lokhor! Get back inside!" Heimdall shouted at him.

Lokhor looked up as a dull roar filled his ears. More ships were descending from the sky. Asgard was being invaded!

Heimdall appeared at his side and steered Lokhor back to the Bifrost Gate. He followed the order quickly and they took cover in the gate room before any ships spotted them. "You must return to the citadel. Frigga will be waiting," the gatekeeper stated as he pulled up Lokhor's sleeve and laid a quick symbol on the boy's wrist.

"What about you?" Lokhor asked him. Heimdall surely wouldn't stay out here by himself!

"I have my duties," Heimdall responded as he stepped away. Lokhor felt the magic on his wrist pulse with faint light as he watched the gatekeeper approach his sword in the pedestal. Heimdall took the hilt and thrust the blade into the stand, but instead of opening the Bifrost, something else happened.

Lokhor turned in wonder as the many discs surrounding the gate room glowed and started to shift. "Go now, son of Thor," Heimdall commanded, "Before the barrier is complete."

It took a moment for Lokhor to comprehend his words. He looked at the gatekeeper one last time and then slapped the symbol on his wrist. The setting around him changed almost immediately. Lokhor was now standing in his room. He heard the distant explosions as Asgard's defenses clashed with the invading ships. He was supposed to find Frigga, but where?

Lokhor left his room in search of his grandmother. His father had to be dealing with the invaders and his mother was probably helping him. Odin would most likely be commanding warriors to the places they were needed most. Frigga was his best safety option under the circumstances.

He turned a corner and nearly ran into his grandmother as she hurried along the hall with Nanna in her arms. "There you are!" she breathed a sigh of relief, "I was worried Heimdall was unable to send you back."

"He took out a ship," it was the only thing Lokhor could think to say.

A slight smile twitched at the corner of Frigga's mouth, "Good. One less thing for us to worry about. Now come with me."

Lokhor took her offered hand and followed Frigga through the halls. They were just coming into the High Chamber when Odin walked by with a group of guards.

"Odin," Frigga stated.

The All-Father turned at his name and looked at them, "Frigga." He glanced at the guards and finished his orders, sending them on their way. He turned back to Frigga, "It is a skirmish. Nothing to fear."

"Now we know you were never a good liar. It really sounds like one out there," Frigga indicated the loud booms echoing from outside.

Odin let a brief smile cross his face before it was hidden behind a grim look, "Take them to your chambers. I will come for you when it is safe."

"Take care," Frigga told him as he moved to leave.

Odin hesitated and then moved toward Frigga. He brushed a hand across her cheek with a smile, "Despite all I have survived, my queen still worries over me."

"It's only because I worry over you that you have survived," Frigga retorted as Odin finally moved to follow the guards. Lokhor followed his grandmother as she walked briskly. "Take your sister," Frigga ordered gently. She handed Nanna over.

Lokhor watched his grandmother as she swiped a sword from a passing guard. The poor man was about to rebuke her when he noticed just who had taken his blade. He moved on quickly without a fuss, but Frigga was already walking away.

"Listen to me now: I need you to do everything I ask, no questions."

"Of course amma," Lokhor responded. He didn't like Frigga's words. Was something worse coming that they weren't prepared for? The strange stone pulsed in Lokhor's veins. He glanced back over his shoulder at the golden sky. No… the barrier that was supposed to be protecting the citadel—that was now falling to reveal the blue sky beyond!? Lokhor's eyes widened and he rushed after Frigga as they left the High Chamber. Something far worse had to be near if the barrier was dropping!


	5. Final Dirge

_**Author's Notes: Another! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Yup.**_

* * *

**Chapter 5- Final Dirge**

"All right, you do not have my word…"

Loki rolled her eyes as she heard the crash of metal against stone. Thor had given the prisoners a moment to peacefully surrender, but obviously one had tried his patience in the offer. She was sitting in the corner next to the barrier watching the chaos as it dwindled.

Thor passed by a few moments later and Loki took her chance. She jumped up and struck the barrier with her palm. "Thor!" she growled as the barrier rippled under the action.

The thunderer looked over as he tossed a prisoner to the side. He started to turn away when recognition made him turn back for a second look, "Loki?"

Loki waited as two more prisoners foolishly rushed Thor. She watched him dispatch them as if they were untrained children. The god of thunder made his way over to the barrier with a confused look, "What are you doing in there?"

"Get me out and then we can talk," Loki stated as clearly as possible.

Thor moved to find the release for the barrier. Loki paced the small area as she waited. She heard a click and air rushed into the chamber as the barrier door dropped. "Wonderful," she stated to herself. It was always nice to have fresh air.

"What are you doing in a cell?" Thor questioned her as Loki blasted a straggling prisoner away from Fandral's back.

"Fandral was a dear and stuck me in here. I missed all the fun," Loki replied.

"Why would he—"

A rumble shook the halls of the prison. Dust rained from the ceiling stones as whatever was above them struck object after object. Loki exchanged a bewildered look with Fandral as they stood there. After an alarming amount of time, the shaking stopped.

"What was that?" Fandral questioned as they all looked at the ceiling.

"Problems," Loki muttered under her breath. This was turning into more than just a prison break. She didn't want to know what was going on, but the dull booms in the distance outside made her worry. She needed to find Lokhor and Nanna. They no doubt had to be with Frigga; her mother would see to it that they remained out of harm's way.

It left a bigger question that filled Loki with dread though. Just who was attacking and why? No one could penetrate the citadel shield unless… the creature from before flashed in Loki's mind. It had taken out the shield generator and left the citadel open for an outside attack! This was starting to feel like Sanguine and the dragon all over again…

Panic choked Loki's throat. Her breaths came in short gasps as she tried to calm down. This wasn't the dragon… she was fine… there was no dragon… no Sanguine in the shadows… she was fine… why couldn't her body believe her!?

A hand brushed her back and Loki looked up. In her fit she had doubled over and Thor was rubbing her back in an attempt to calm her, "Deep breaths Loki. We will get through this attack and everything will be fine…"

She nodded. How his words had a more calming effect than her own attempts, Loki would never know. But her body seemed to relax quickly under Thor's touch, and that was what she—_they_ needed right now. Loki couldn't sit by and have Thor do everything. They both needed to act and move as one complete counterattack!

Loki caught the look Fandral and Volstagg cast her way as she followed Thor out of the dungeon area. They were concerned for her safety. Loki wasn't stupid. She would remove herself from the fighting before she was cornered or it got too dangerous. She was the illusion master here, not them. Slipping away was one of her specialties.

A dark feeling crawled across Loki's mind as she sensed a presence she had never felt before. It was black and shadows surrounded the source, obscuring any chance of trying to identify the person. She could feel it moving in the High Chamber and… it was heading toward the north tower.

"Lokhor!" she gasped as her mind brushed by Frigga's presence. She was with her grandchildren in the north tower! No… They had to move quickly! This couldn't be happening! Whoever was here was targeting them—no doubt Lokhor. They had to be here for the Aether. There was no other explanation as to why they were moving the way they were. But how? How did they know where Lokhor was?! Could they track the Aether?

Loki broke out into a run and Thor hastened his steps as she passed the thunderer. They had to get to the tower!

* * *

"Where is mother?" Nanna asked.

Lokhor looked at his sister with a straight face, "She is coming Nanna."

"Why is everyone running and shouting?" she asked.

"Some bad things are happening and the warriors of Asgard are stopping it," Lokhor couldn't bear to see her downcast face. Nanna needed to laugh and play, not sit on his lap in fear of something that may or may not come through the doors.

Frigga's gazed moved to the door, "Lokhor."

"Yes amma?" he looked over.

"Remember that I love you and your sister very much. And your parents, please remind them… especially your mother," his grandmother stated.

Lokhor frowned. Why was she saying such things? They weren't going anywhere any time soon.

"Be strong," Frigga murmured as she rose from her seat by the window.

Lokhor looked up as he heard footsteps. Nanna started to get off his lap when the doors opened. Lokhor got to his feet quickly and pulled his sister to the side. It wasn't their parents walking through the door.

Frigga stood calmly in the middle of the room as a pale-skinned man entered. His ears were curved into points, his hair was pulled back and braided, and his ice blue eyes ripped through everything in the room in a heartbeat.

His gaze landed on Lokhor and the boy froze. Lokhor felt like his very being was torn through and evaluated—like nothing of worth was within him and he was being judged like a dog…

Lokhor backed away as Frigga started to circle around protectively in front of them. The sword she had taken from the guard was in her hand. "Stand down creature," he heard the commanding ring in Frigga's voice, "And you may still survive this."

His skin crawled as the elven man replied with a deep resonance, "I have survived worse woman. I will survive more."

"Who are you?" Frigga's eyes narrowed as the elven man continued his steps, but slower now.

"I am Malekith," the elf stopped. A possessive light crossed his eyes as his gaze fell on Lokhor again, "And I will have what is mine."

Frigga glanced back at Lokhor. He looked at his grandmother and tried to keep a strong look as he felt Nanna trembling in his arms. They wanted him, not Frigga, not Nanna… just him. They wanted the Aether and Lokhor knew Frigga wasn't going to allow them to take the stone or him.

A cold chill ran down Lokhor's spine. He stepped to the side and further into the room. He heard the slash of the knife as Frigga brought it up to keep the elf in his place. Lokhor's back hit the far wall as a fight unfolded in the chamber. He held Nanna closer and buried his face in her hair as she cried out at the clattering of a weapon hitting the stone floor.

He looked up in time to see his grandmother pinning the elf against the wall with her blade at his throat. Lokhor felt joy surge within. Frigga was everything a queen should be!

A crack from the hall had Frigga moving in a split second. She lunged out with the blade as a new creature barreled in. It deflected the blade away with a bat of its arm and a hand closed around Frigga's throat. Lokhor watched in horror as she was turned around and her own blade was pressed against her back.

"Stop!" Lokhor shouted.

Malekith's eyes were on him in a second. Lokhor shut his mouth as the elf approached him. "You have taken something child."

Lokhor moved Nanna behind him so he was between her and the elf. If they wanted him…

"Give it back," Malekith stated as his arm reached out for Lokhor.

…they would have to find him.

Lokhor heard the shimmering fade of the illusion Frigga had helped him conjure. He still had his arms around Nanna as she quietly hid her face in his shirt. They were sitting, cramped, in one of the wardrobes close by. The elf was at a loss as to where they were for the moment it seemed.

"WITCH!" Malekith's voice boomed through the chamber. His voice fell into a more controlled state as Lokhor listened to his footsteps, "Where is the Aether?"

"I'll never tell you," he heard his grandmother growl lowly.

There was a long pause. It almost made Lokhor wonder if they would just leave, but his hopes were quickly quelled.

"I believe you," Malekith stated with full sincerity.

Lokhor flinched as he heard metal meet metal. Frigga let out a gasp. Nanna scrambled away from him in the darkness of the wardrobe.

"Nanna!" he hissed as quietly as possible. He grabbed his sister and covered her mouth before she could protest, "Stay quiet." Lokhor could see through the gap in the doors that they had been heard. Malekith's attention turned straight toward them. For him. The Dark Elf was about to take a step toward them when a roar went through the room.

Lightning flared and Lokhor covered his sister to protect her from it if it came inside the wardrobe. "NO!" he heard his father shout as another flash lit up the room. Lokhor heard the metallic ring of Mjolnir as it met something solid and his father shouted again. And then…

Silence fell in the room beyond. Lokhor crept to the crack in the door. He could make out the red fluttering of Thor's cloak by the balcony. His father was gazing into the sky. Lokhor caught movement from the other side of the room. His mother was there.

Nanna slipped loose from his grip. His sister bashed through the wardrobe door making both their parents react with weapons raised. Her tiny feet carried her over to Loki and their mother dropped the dagger in her hand. Lokhor pulled himself out of the cramped space as Loki pulled his sister into a tight embrace.

Odin was standing in the doorway. Shock was engraved upon his face like a chiseled stone. Lokhor watched his father turn back to the room slowly. Everyone was silent as Odin approached Frigga's body on the floor.

No… Lokhor's mind raced a through a thousand thoughts at once and yet he was frozen in place. No… Odin fell to his knees and cradled Frigga in his arms. No… Tears rose in Lokhor's eyes. No…

Suddenly, arms were around him. Lokhor felt the tears fall as his mother pulled him to her body. She held him and his sister for what seemed like hours.

Frigga, Queen of Asgard, had fallen.

* * *

Thousands of balls of light dotted the sky as Thor looked up. As much as he wanted to cry, as much as he wanted to shout, to hit something, to do anything to stop his grief, he remained still. Loki trembled by his side, lost to her own thoughts as she released the last of the glowing orbs into the night sky.

Thor took her hand and squeezed it. Loki glanced at him. Lokhor and Nanna were silent in front of them as they watched the glowing lights float away to the stars. This was not right. His children should not have been attending such a grim event so early in their lives. It did not help in comforting his son that Frigga had died to protect him.

_If it wasn't for the Aether…_ that was what Lokhor had said when Thor had taken his children from the room. The boy had had no say in becoming the host of the mighty power and none of them had expected the _Dökkálfar _to return for their dark weapon. How could anyone blame him? The blame was solely on the Dark Elves for their attack. There was no other fault, no other reasoning for what had happened.

It was a long day that followed as the mourning rituals were performed. When Thor had finally retired for the evening, he wasn't surprised to find his children in his bed. Loki was still awake when he walked through the door, with two heads lying on her shoulders. Thor smiled a little at the sight. He rarely got to see his family snuggled together in one place... he just wished it wasn't for the horrid circumstances they found themselves in.

"Hello, my love," Thor stated quietly, as to not wake the sleeping children. He leaned down and kissed Loki's cheek before moving to get ready for sleep.

"Hello darling…" Loki's voice was almost hollow as Thor removed the ceremonial armors from his body. He didn't like the sound of it.

"How are they?" Thor inquired with a gesture at their children.

"Confused. Scared… I've done my best to console them, but only time will heal all wounds," Loki responded.

"And you?" Thor asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"What do you think Thor?" a small bite came to Loki's voice, but she was too tired to hold onto it, "I am sick with grief and… I want justice brought to these elves."

"Their judgment will come soon enough," Thor responded, "Let us be grateful that no one else was harmed…"

A silence fell between them as Thor got into bed. He moved Nanna off of Loki's left side and placed her between her brother and Loki. Thor wrapped an arm around Loki's waist as she curled up to her children. If only things were like this without the heavy grief hanging in the air…

"Thor…" Loki breathed after a time.

"Yes my love?"

"I… it was my fault…" she admitted after a long pause.

"What?" Alarm shot through Thor. What did she mean?

"I-I argued with mother a-and she took it upon herself t-to—"

Thor hushed Loki's words with a kiss to her chin, "Loki stop. Mother made the choice of her own free will. She loved her grandchildren and would have done everything to protect them… no matter what your argument was over."

"I…" Loki's voice slipped away.

"Please do not blame yourself for something you could not control," Thor brushed hair from her face, "You cannot change what happened…"

"If I had not ended up in that cell…"

"Then you may have been dead on that floor Loki. Or both of you…" Thor choked at the thought. They had lost their mother. Thor would have gone mad with grief if Loki would have gone down with her. The thought was too painful to fully comprehend. What would he have done then?

"Th-Thor…" Loki stuttered. Thor held her closer. None of this was fair, but they would get through it together.

Loki touched his arm softly. Thor relented his grip somewhat. Crushing Loki was the last thing he wanted to do right now, though her squirming to escape his grip was a rather amusing thought at the moment.

"Thor… I need to tell you something," her voice was barely an audible whisper.

"What is it?"

"Thor I… I am pr—"

Her words were cut off as the door slammed open. Thor sat bolt upright as guards filed into the room. What were they doing in their chambers!? A whine came from Nanna as her and Lokhor were disturbed from their slumber. There was no point in being quiet now.

"What is the meaning of this?" Thor demanded as the guards assembled along the wall. A dark shadow came through the doorway. When a guard moved aside his torchlight illuminated the person; Thor was confused by the sight. Sif was in their chambers with Fandral and Volstagg behind her. They were with the guards.

The warriors passed Thor uneasy looks. Thor rose from the bed and went over to the shield maiden. He met Sif's wavering gaze, "Lady Sif, what are you doing here?"

"By order of the All-Father…" Sif was hesitant of her words, "Loki is to be imprisoned…"

"What?!" Thor couldn't believe what he was hearing, "You are surely jesting?"

"He said… Thor… your father said..." Sif tried to find her words.

"For _what_ crime?" Thor demanded.

"For betraying Asgard… and involvement in the death of Asgard's queen," Thor could tell Sif hated the words she was saying. The shield maiden was following orders though. How could she go against the All-Father's command? Thor would have something to say about it.

"If he wants Loki, then he can come get her himself," Thor told the shield maiden as calmly as possible, "She has lived peacefully for how many years and he is _now_ questioning her loyalty?" This was impossible. Thor had to be dreaming or something. This was assuredly a nightmare!

"I-I am sorry Thor," Sif could barely contain her emotions. She was struggling not to turn tail on the orders. "I cannot ignore the All-Father's command…"

"Now listen here, you can tell him that Loki had nothing to do with—"

"Thor," Loki stopped his tirade of words with a gentle hand on his shoulder. Thor looked at the goddess. Loki turned her gaze to Sif quietly, "I will go… if it will avoid causing a disturbance."

"Thank you…" Sif was still tense, but there was some relief in her voice.

"Loki…" Thor tried to argue with the decision, "You do not have to do this. I can—"

"You can keep calm and let Odin have his grief. Surely he does not believe I would ever do such a thing…" Loki glanced at the warriors. Volstagg and Fandral returned her look with worried eyes. Loki looked back at him once more, "I love you Thor… and I will go where I must if it keeps the peace."

"All right…" Thor was still trying to wrap his mind around the entire situation. This was preposterous! Loki would suffer a week in prison before anything was decided of this case. He had to speak with Odin at once.

"We will see to it that nothing befalls her," Fandral told Thor as Sif led Loki away.

"What has been said?" Thor had to know.

"Odin is not well…" Volstagg whispered between them so no one would overhear, "He has it in his mind that Loki somehow plotted Frigga's death all these years and has been fooling all of us with a fake love for you… I do not know what has come over him Thor. He is not the man you know..."

Thor took a deep breath. Had Frigga's death hit a cord of madness in the All-Father? Would this new turn of events sing Loki to her grave? He had to speak with his father! This was madness and someone had to stop the All-Father before things got out of hand.

He bid the warriors good night and they followed the guards out the door. Thor turned back to the bed and found his children watching with frightened eyes. He walked over to them quickly and held out his arms, "Come here."

"What is going to happen?" Lokhor asked as they jumbled into a pile on the bed.

"We will have to wait and see," Thor replied. He wasn't even sure what to expect. "This is all a simple misunderstanding. Your mother will be fine."

As the children settled back into bed, Thor found his gaze wandering back to the door. Was this something they could work through or would it be another survival fiasco like with Sanguine?


	6. Escape

_**Author's Notes: :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Yup.**_

* * *

**Chapter 6- Escape**

Loki had barely slept the past couple days. Things seemed to only be getting worse and worse as she waited within her cell. A fear clung to her from the very depths of her mind. Was she going to stay caged up forever again? Thor wouldn't let it happen. He couldn't…

Luckily, Fandral and Volstagg had been slipping in to give her better accommodations. Loki had a pile of books to read if she grew bored and a cot to sleep on if she grew tired. Sif had been monitoring her meals like a hawk. Anything that made her nauseous was quickly thrown aside and replaced. It was like nothing had really changed. It was exactly like living back in the tower, but much, much more confining.

She wasn't sure if Odin was aware of her spoiled stay in the dungeon or not. For all the grief that the All-Father was suffering, he hadn't cared to take any time to explain why exactly she was being charged and what the consequences would be. The warriors hadn't heard anything and they were almost too busy anyway with rebuilding Asgard's defenses and fortifying in case of another attack.

They had too much to worry about already and yet they still tried to keep her content while she was a prisoner. Loki would have to thank them later.

Then there was Thor and her children. The thunderer had been down to see her every free second he had on the first day. The second day he hadn't shown. Loki figured he was busy. She didn't desperately need to see him to know that he was alive and well. As long as she didn't receive some horrible news while sitting in her cage, she didn't mind.

Loki hadn't seen her children since she had left them back in her room. It was beginning to grate on her nerves. Who was looking after Nanna and keeping her out of trouble? Was Lokhor still fighting the weak spells from the Aether? Was his condition deteriorating or was it holding steady so long as the weapon didn't lash out at anyone? Loki let out a sigh. Maybe it was for the better that they didn't see her in this worried mess...

Loki sat in the far corner of the cell, where she had opted to wedge the cot. It kept her out of sight of the other prisoners and let her break out of her calm demeanor for a time. Things were not going well. This was the third day she was imprisoned and she had heard _nothing_ from the others about the All-Father's intentions.

Was she really going to sit here until he finally decided on something? No news was good news, right? But it also meant that nothing was getting accomplished either.

Loki supposed she would have to sit if she didn't want to have any actual crimes charged against her. Breaking out was not the most forgivable thing in Asgard…

She leaned against the wall as her stomach turned over. Loki let a hand fall to her stomach and gently ran her thumb over it. Feeling sick almost all of the time wasn't helping her mood. There was only so much Sif could bring her of the foods she needed, and Loki had to make do with consuming other disagreeable things to keep her health up. She hadn't vomited yet; that was a plus.

Footsteps outside the barrier caught Loki's attention. It was the infamous sound of Sif's boots. _Wonderful._ Loki had company again, but for how long?

Sif appeared on the other side of the barrier. Her face was filled with agitation as she waited for Loki to come over. Loki got up with a small groan and made her way over to the shield maiden.

"Good morning Lady Sif," Loki greeted with a slight sneer to her voice. She_ was_ bored after all, "Or is it afternoon now?"

"I am not here for small talk. Loki," Sif hesitated as she glanced down the hall. When she had decided that no one else was listening she continued, "I have news from the All-Father."

"Pleasant news I hope?" Loki could have almost laughed in relief. Odin was reconsidering his hasty decision and she would be back in Thor's arms before the day was out. She had to be happy! "Does Odin finally believe I am no threat?"

"He has sentenced you to execution," Sif's blunt reply stopped Loki cold, "Tomorrow."

_What?_

"Sif I do not think this is a time for joking…" Loki couldn't believe the shield maiden's words, but the look Sif gave her made her apprehension grow. "You... cannot be serious…"

"I am," Sif glanced away as a pained emotion crossed her face. "We have argued with the All-Father but he stands firm. Thor has even fought with him over the matter… it will happen tomorrow unless we do something…"

Loki turned away from Sif as she tried to explain the past few hours of debate. This wasn't happening… Loki thought she had gotten past all of the doubts and mistakes. How could Odin so blindly throw her under an axe just because of… her past.

The sickening feeling from before rose in Loki's stomach. She tried to push the nausea away but it overwhelmed her in that moment as a certain thought hit her. Frigga had been the only reason Loki was kept alive after she had failed to take over Midgard; had it been holding true up until the Queen's death? Now Odin was going back on his word because he didn't have to fulfill the promise anymore?

Loki grabbed the nearest bowl and emptied her stomach. This wasn't happening… it couldn't be… not when she was married to Thor, had two strong children and another on the way… It was like dealing with Sanguine's madness all over again, except this time, inside their own halls.

Her head was spinning when hands landed gently on her shoulders. Sif had moved inside the cell. The shield maiden brushed hair from Loki's face and tied it back carefully. "Do not stress yourself," she whispered as Loki's stomach threatened to convulse again. Loki barely heard the other woman's voice over her strained breathing. "We are meeting. Thor is taking matters into his own hands and we will decide what must be done, with or without the All-Father's blessing."

Loki looked up at Sif but the shield maiden wouldn't meet her eyes. "Thor believes Asgard is not ready for another attack if one comes. Many of us agree with him, but… he thinks that taking the weapon away from this realm is the answer."

"Taking Lokhor away?" Loki murmured pathetically. Why would Thor risk such a venture? The Dark Elves would follow their son wherever he went. He couldn't very well hide somewhere until everything blew over!

"He would give you a better explanation," Sif replied, "His thought is to draw the enemy away from Asgard. He would openly challenge them in another place, leaving Asgard safe from further harm."

It made sense but Loki's mind still reeled at the thought. He was going to risk their son's life to protect Asgard's walls. _Their son's life._ She couldn't take it. Loki didn't care what happened to herself, but dragging her children into the mess was crossing a line! She retched again.

Her thoughts came to a halt. Lokhor was already involved whether they liked it or not. The Aether had chosen him as a host. Maybe Thor was considering how to remove the weapon from Lokhor in the process? She didn't know.

"I must go now. They are waiting," Sif stated as she stood and took the fouled bowl, "Is there anything you need? Water or otherwise?"

"I need Thor," Loki rasped back as her head fell into her hands.

"He has been forbidden to see you… though I do not think that will stop him," Sif replied as she crossed over to the barrier. Loki heard the magic briefly flicker as it allowed the shield maiden to leave and then it was back to the nearly inaudible hum it always made.

"Good," Loki responded, more to herself than to the other woman. Surely Thor had a plan to get her out of prison or to at least delay her execution for a time. Putting faith in him was what she had learned years ago, and it was time she laid everything in his hands once more. It wasn't like she had a choice at this time.

A long while passed as Loki waited. She didn't know if Sif would return or if anyone was even going to fill her in on their plans. There was no use worrying over the matter; Loki had plenty to worry about already. She had to figure out a back-up plan for escape in case the others couldn't pull through on their side. She still couldn't believe Odin would order such a thing on such short notice. And without a trial or defense plea. Loki feared there was more going on than simply being blamed for Frigga's death.

This was so frustrating! She rose from her spot. Magic exploded from Loki's body sending a chair into the barrier and flipping her cot up awkwardly against the wall. She was feeling the same grief for the loss of her mother just as Thor and Odin were! Why did this have to happen? Couldn't she mourn in peace with Thor and everyone could move on?

"That was rather excessive," someone stated from the other side of the barrier.

Loki turned and met blue eyes. Thor was standing there watching her!

* * *

"You should conserve your energy," Thor stated as he watched Loki, "You will need it with where we are going."

He had expected Loki to be in a far worse condition with the way Sif had been reporting to him. Apparently Loki was barely eating meals and the lack of freedom had made her more agitated as the days passed. But here he was, staring at his love and she looked barely fazed by his sudden appearance. Thor could see a slight shadow to her cheeks, otherwise her body appeared fine. Maybe Sif had been over-exaggerating just a bit…

"I thought you could not see me," Loki broke the silence between them.

Thor saw it then. The way Loki moved toward him was off. It was more feline, more defensive than her usual graceful walk. It mirrored her actions from the time before they were married. She was literally moving like a wary beast biding its time while trapped inside a cage; each action was calculated and controlled, waiting for the right time to strike. What had they done? Thor hoped getting her out would calm the obvious nerves she had. He just hoped her mood wasn't as affected as well.

"I have made an exception," Thor responded. Loki smiled at him but it was forced. He hated the idea of her going back to fake masks. It had taken years and a madman to break Loki of the habit before. Could they not go back to that time?

"You know I cannot stay away for long…" he half-smiled as Loki stood in front of him. The only thing keeping him from wrapping her in a hug at that moment was the impudent barrier, but that would be gone soon enough.

Loki raised an eyebrow and the forced smile became more genuine. Good. Thor at least knew how to maneuver enough to make her calmer. "I assume your presence means more than just a simple visit," she stated. Loki looked him up and down. Now what did she mean by that?

Thor reached for the orb that controlled the barrier. As his fingers brushed over it, the magic faded between them. Loki watched him with some curiosity. "We are leaving," he told her.

"What? Leaving Asgard?" Loki frowned, "Where?"

"It is not wise to leave you here with what father has ordered. Bifrost travel has been forbidden until further notice. I have no choice but to have you guide us through one of the secret paths out of Asgard," Thor couldn't explain everything. There were plans already in motion and they needed to get moving.

"For what purpose?" Loki's gaze hardened.

"We are taking Lokhor away from Asgard so that the enemy cannot cripple our realm further," Thor knew what was coming next. He started down the hall as Loki quickly pursued him.

"You are putting our son in danger for the sake of the realm!?" Loki's biting reply came.

"I believe the Aether can also be removed from his body if we tread carefully," Thor glanced back at her. Oh how he wished he had the time to explain everything! But he didn't… not right now, "I will explain later. Right now we need to hurry."

Loki fell silent as she followed him through the halls. Thor wasn't sure if it disturbed him or made him feel relieved that she was going along with his judgment. There was probably going to be hell to pay later, but she seemed to understand the gravity of the situation.

Visiting her in the dungeon was already crossing a line that Odin had set down. Removing her from her cell had even worse consequences, but Thor couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. The All-Father had been completely unreasonable in his rage and grief. He had even told Thor straight to his face that he would sacrifice every Asgardian to protect the realm if need be. It wasn't like him at all.

And the confusion and criminalization of Loki didn't help his growing madness. Loki hadn't even been given a hearing or trial. It was just straight imprisonment and condemnation. Thor needed her in his life, and not just to make this revenge plan work. If everything worked out as he planned, they would be able to destroy the Aether and return to Asgard after a single challenge to Malekith's might.

"Where exactly are we going?" Loki asked as they quickly slipped up a flight of stairs.

"To the High Chamber," Thor responded. To Loki it probably didn't make sense, but she would put the pieces together soon enough.

"Why there?" she questioned the decision with some unease.

Thor stopped Loki with an outstretched arm as guards passed by. He kept them to the shadows of the columns until the group disappeared into another hall.

"Oh, now you see. I like this," Loki commented close to his ear. Thor shivered and stepped away from her. This was not the time to start joking!

"All secretive and mysterious," Loki murmured as they continued to walk, "Are we going on an adventure like old times? Bashing and crashing our way through a multitude of enemies that happen to be wearing Asgardian armor this time. Oh what fun times we'll have Thor!"

He put a hand over Loki's mouth and shoved her against a column to keep her from being heard. Her smile curled up under his fingers as Loki waited silently for another group of guards to pass. Thor hated to see that she might actually be enjoying this. What was he going to do with her?

Thor continued them on their way. He glanced back over his shoulder to make sure no one was following. He turned back as Loki commented casually, "If you wanted more acceptable company you could have just asked."

The thunderer practically jumped out of his skin as he looked at Loki. A guard was walking next to him, but as he watched the shorter man, Thor could definitely tell he had Loki's stride. Loki was making this a game!

"Loki…" he growled lowly as she bounced in her steps. Was this what she was going to be like now that she had her freedom?

"Loki? Isn't she in the dungeon?" Loki replied. Her voice was not her own, but the look on the guard's face was one of contempt. She was enjoying this _too much_.

Thor heard rushed footsteps coming from a side hall. He stopped and Loki made a move to ready her illusioned spear like any guard would do. Sif appeared, red faced and breathing heavily. Lokhor was at her side as they made their way over. "Where is Loki?" Sif asked without a moment's hesitation.

"Here," Loki responded. The illusion faded.

"Mother!" Lokhor's face brightened. Thor smiled as their son ran over and threw his arms around Loki's stomach. The happy reunion was going to be short lived however.

"The guards are moving. They will stop us if we do not hurry," Sif told him. Thor nodded and took Loki's hand. Loki looked back as they moved on toward the High Chamber. Sif readied her weapon, "Go with speed! I cannot guarantee I will hold them for long!"

"Look after Nanna!" Thor called back. It felt wrong leaving their youngest in Asgard as the rest of the family fled, but Nanna was too young for something this dangerous. Thor would have left Lokhor behind as well if not for the Aether within him.

"You expect her to watch—"

"Yes," Thor cut Loki's words off. They didn't have time for arguing and Loki damn well knew Sif would be the best choice for looking after their daughter. She really couldn't argue as they passed into the grand hall that made up the throne room. The High Chamber was still damaged and the throne all but gone. The large black ship was still in the middle of all the mess. That was Thor's target.

"You expect us to walk out of here without resistance?"

"No. We're flying out."

"Thor you cannot take three people…"

"I know Loki... trust me."

Volstagg gave them a wave from where he stood near the craft. "It's all yours!" the burly warrior called. Loki passed Thor an 'are-you-serious?' look. Her prior amusement was gone. Volstagg's axe swung up into his hands as the metallic sound of guards running greeted them through the main hall.

"Get a move on!" Volstagg shouted. Thor saw the glance back that both his son and Loki took as they stepped up the ramp leading into the ship's interior. This was going to be a long venture indeed.

* * *

Lokhor watched his parents as they looked around the ship as quickly as possible. He was lightheaded and just wanted to lie down somewhere and sleep. It was wonderful to see his mother out of the dungeon. Was she out on the All-Father's orders or had Thor busted her out just for the occasion?

Lokhor didn't know, but he knew for sure that the guards were after them partly for his own escape. His grandfather had locked him away in the north tower and he hadn't known what to do. When Sif came knocking—literally knocking two guards out in the process—he had willingly complied with her orders to run. They had just met up with his parents and now they were all stuck on an unmoving ship while his parents searched for the power or anything to make it move.

"This is absurd," Loki commented under her breath. Thor walked up to what looked like controls. "You intend to fly a ship you know nothing about?" his mother asked.

"How hard can it be?" Thor responded. He started pressing on the handles. Lokhor looked back out the open ramp. Volstagg was having a merry time as guards poured at him. They needed to go before the warrior was overrun!

"Well, I would suggest you move faster…"

"Shut up Loki."

"We must have missed something."

"We haven't. I've pressed every button on this ship!"

A loud bang echoed in the small space. "Don't hit it! Just press it. Gently!" Loki snapped at Thor as the thunderer lifted his fist again.

A sudden image crept into Lokhor's vision. It was of the ship glowing and moving. Chiming lights and a dull thrum filled his ears. Before he knew it, his hand was reaching out and his fingers touched a panel near the exit. The ramp made a hiss and ascended into the ship as the door closed.

Loki glanced over but didn't question it. Thor let out a laugh as a long screen appeared before them. It was a lucky guess right? Lokhor shook his head to clear the ghostly images away. Was the Aether showing him what to do?

Lights blinked into existence along the handles and Thor seized them. A clear orb formed around his parents as Lokhor waited with an anxious heart. Were they going to get this ship flying or not?

The ship lurched around them as Thor found the thrusters. The entire space shook as the ship sputtered to life and slowly lifted off the ground. "All right…" his father commented to himself, "And this should…"

Lokhor watched the screen as their view changed. Thor was moving the ship around. A crash echoed dully around them. "I think you missed a column," Loki stated.

"Shut up!" Lokhor had never thought his father would raise his voice to Loki. She was being a tad difficult with her commentary of the whole ordeal. Lokhor probably would have laughed had their situation not been so dire.

With some coaxing, Thor finally managed to get the ship outside. Loki seemed amused by Thor's piloting skills, "Why don't you let me take the controls? I'm clearly the better pilot."

"Is that right? Out of the two of us, which can actually fly?" Thor shot back. Lokhor didn't know if they were being serious or if it was some sort of parental banter. He just wanted off the ship as it lurched to the side. Flashes of red crossed the screen as it picked up the Asgardian warships following them.

"You know I can…" Loki muttered and crossed her arms, "I just choose not to…"

"Loki…" Thor growled. Lokhor shook his head.

The ship shook again as they were fired upon. The shaking caused Lokhor's body to jar to the side and he fell to the floor as his muscles locked up in response. He heard Thor say something and then his mother was next to him.

"Lokhor?" he barely heard her voice.

"I'm fine…" he mumbled as the world spun around him. The Aether was reacting to the ship around him.

The ship lurched again as it struck something solid on the outside. "Not a word!" Thor stated over the hum of the ship. Lokhor saw the smirk his mother had.

"Now they're following us," Loki stated the obvious as more flashes of red lit up the screen in front of them. A rumble rolled over the side of the ship as it shook again. "Now they're firing at us!"

"Yes, thank you for the commentary Loki. It's not at all distracting!" Thor growled as he forced the ship onward.

Lokhor was confused at this point. Were they arguing or was this how his parents always were when they did something this reckless? He couldn't imagine what their lives were like before they had settled down.

He looked up from the floor in time to see an image flash of a large statue. A crash sounded through the entire ship and the lights flickered as it jolted to the side. Lokhor would have skidded into the wall had his mother's hands not stopped him. "Well done, you just decapitated your grandfather!" Loki announced.

"Are you _done_?" Thor shot her an annoyed look.

Loki shrugged, "Oh, this is wonderful. This is a tremendous idea. Let's steal the biggest, most obvious ship in the universe and escape in that!" Loki stood as Thor leveled the ship out over the waters beyond Asgard's walls. "Flying around the city, smashing into everything in sight so everyone can see us. It's brilliant Thor! It's truly brilliant—!"

Lokhor let out a shout as Thor shoved Loki toward the wall. In the brief seconds it took for her to fall back, a panel opened and she was swept out into the open air. Lokhor tried to get up but his muscles wouldn't respond. His father slipped arms under his head and knees the next moment. "What're you—" his words cut off as his father rushed to the open side and jumped.

Wind rushed by Lokhor's ears as they plummeted toward the sea below. He was completely done with this entire plot! He closed his eyes and willed the whole thing to stop. To just be a dream. He couldn't handle everything being thrown at him at once!

Red filled Lokhor's vision as he saw Asgard's city and fields beyond. It was a peaceful sight until the streaks of red covered it. Buildings started to dissolve under their touch and a dark far blacker than anything he had ever seen consumed the sky. Everything shriveled and died under the red streaks' touch. It was too much! He couldn't watch Asgard burn!

He was jolted from the vision as Thor hit something solid beneath them. Lokhor looked down and saw a deck of wooden planks through his blurred vision. A ship?

A laugh arose from the blonde warrior standing at the back of the craft. "I see your time in the dungeons has made you no less graceful Loki," Fandral called out.

His mother struck out with a hand and Fandral barely avoided it. He was still laughing but there was an uneasiness to it. Lokhor felt his body touch something soft. His father was laying him on a pile of blankets at the front of the ship. He looked up weakly as Loki watched the waves go by, "All right. I'm impressed."

"Glad you're pleased. Now take… through…" his father's words muffled as Lokhor finally tried to relax. He had to stay strong and calm for this! This was his first real mission to protect Asgard; he couldn't disappoint his parents now.

"Rest my son," Thor's hand touched his forehead as he heard Loki hum in the back. Lokhor couldn't let himself do so but something dragged his mind in the other direction. The Aether was willing his mind to a stop! But he couldn't! Lokhor struggled and finally gave up against the overwhelming power. His vision darkened until he finally closed his eyes. A dark comfort fell over him laced with red. Lokhor felt the ship lurch upward. Once he was up again, he would make up for his failure to stay awake. He would make sure of it.


	7. Despair

_**Author's Notes: Trying to figure out what needs updating and what needs work. :P Tedious management of five (kinda) different stories... GO! **_

_**Disclaimer: Ehe.**_

* * *

**Chapter 7- Despair**

Loki closed her eyes. The fatigue she was suffering was starting to get to her. The ship was gliding peacefully enough above the dark sands of… what was it, Svartalfheim? She remembered it from her studies. This place had to be it, with its huge rocky outcroppings that loomed like ebony spikes all around them and black desert sands.

A hand fell subconsciously to her stomach. "Loki," Thor's voice made her open her eyes. The thunderer sat next to her with a concerned look, "I am sorry for yelling earlier. Mother would not want us to fight like that…"

"Would she really be surprised?" Loki responded. The look Thor gave her had her turning her words around, "I am sorry for… being me."

Thor chuckled at the admittance. It _was_ true though. Loki's trickster side covered snide remarks as well as pranks. If words came to her she had to say them sometimes. It was one way of coping with the stress of the moment.

"You should rest," Thor laid his hand over hers on her stomach. "You have had a long trial sitting in the dungeons and then to put you through all this…"

"I am fine Thor," Loki felt her hand tense under the touch. Thor didn't know yet what her body was hiding. How could she tell him when they had come this far already? Thor would surely turn the ship around if she said anything.

"You do not look fine," Thor murmured, "I can tell you are tired. Let me take over the ship for now."

Loki nodded and complied before the thunderer started asking questions. Thor kissed her before she got up. He took her seat and guided the ship a little less gracefully as it sailed by another outcropping of rock. Loki laid next to Lokhor and had barely shut her eyes when Thor was calling her name.

"Loki get up. We're here…" he stated as she looked up. She felt a little better; she had to of slept some. Lokhor was standing at the side looking out over the landscape. Thor had set the ship on some sort of large plateau of sand. Hopefully it didn't shift and bury the craft.

Loki pushed herself to her feet. She could see a massive black ship in the distance. The Dark Elves had to be within it. "Do we wait for them to come out or are we going to knock?" she asked as Thor studied the giant ship.

"We wait. I do not think our presence has gone unnoticed…" Thor responded.

Lokhor looked at them. His expression seemed darker than it was. His face was shadowed with fatigue, but their son was putting up an impressive fight. Loki crossed over to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"This is it then?" Lokhor asked quietly, "How will we convince them to remove the Aether?"

Loki glanced back at Thor. The hard look he gave her made Loki think. Somehow, she knew everything from that one questioning look. She would betray him and set up the entire scene. It had to be done. The creature with Malekith had seen her in the prison the day of the attack. Maybe she could pass as an enemy of Asgard for the small time they needed. Thor would understand eventually, but this idea would undoubtedly hurt Lokhor the worst. To see his parents fracture apart and not know it was planned would be like stabbing the child in the heart.

She kissed her son's head, "I have a plan."

Thor's head tilted a little. He knew nothing of what she planned. Not yet anyway. Hopefully the oaf would catch on right away.

"They're coming!" Lokhor suddenly pointed.

Thor looked up and Loki turned slowly. Sure enough, her keen eyes focused on the moving group in the distance. She couldn't tell how many there were yet, but it was a considerable group. She took a deep breath and looked at Thor with menace lacing her words, "Let us go. _Thor_."

* * *

He had noticed the shift in Loki's demeanor once more. She had been more relaxed and about normal while they had cruised on the ship. But the moment they had left the craft and crossed the plateau, she was back to her catlike, tense walk.

What was she planning that caused her such great concern?

They stopped at the edge of a steep slope. Thor watched the Dark Elves move in the distance. They had a little time yet. Should they stay on the high ground or move down the hill and meet the enemy on level ground?

He turned to Loki. Her emerald eyes glistened with an untold hatred as she watched the enemy approach. Thor felt his own grief and anger reflected in her eyes. This was not going to end well for someone.

"What are we going to do?" Lokhor spoke up from behind them. Thor could see the fear hidden on his son's face, but the boy was hiding it fairly well. Thor hoped he wouldn't become a master of expression control like his mother. It was bad enough that Thor couldn't read her face a lot of the time.

"We will speak with them…" Thor turned.

"And you trust they will actually listen?" Loki stated. Thor wasn't sure if he imagined the condescension in her voice or not.

"What would you have us do?" Thor asked her.

"I have a plan," Loki stated. She had said that before but not revealed anything yet, "Do you trust me Thor?"

"Of course," Thor replied instantly. Why would he not?

Loki let out a short laugh as Thor shared a look with Lokhor. Loki was acting strangely, and Thor knew it couldn't be from the imprisonment. Just what was she up to?

"I most definitely wouldn't," Loki murmured.

"What—?" Thor turned toward her and in that split second Loki moved. She pulled him closer with a quick motion and a sharp pain lanced through Thor's side. The thunderer doubled over at the blow. Had she stabbed him!? No… he hadn't been stabbed but Loki had done something! His knees started to buckle underneath him but Loki gave him no time to recover as she shoved him over the edge of the slope.

With a shout Thor rolled and tumbled down the steep incline. His hand shot out to grab something to stop his descent but his fingers would not close on any rocks and the sand slipped through his grasp. What had Loki done!? He couldn't move properly!

He hit the bottom with a bone jarring thump. Thor rolled over and tried to regain his breath. As quickly as he had stopped he heard a shout. "No!" he heard Lokhor as his son tried to clamber down the slope after him. Loki was ahead of their son with a dagger in her left hand. A wild smirk was on her face. What was going on!?

Thor wanted to shout. He wanted to tell Lokhor to get away. Surely something was possessing Loki to do this act of betrayal! He couldn't believe for a second that it was real! It was impossible.

Loki landed gracefully at the bottom and Thor tried to push himself from the ground as his body refused to cooperate. "You really thought I would kneel at your feet?" Loki's foot caught the side of his head and Thor hit the ground once more in a daze.

"All I ever wanted was to see you and Odin dead at _my_ feet!" she spat.

Loki wasn't turning her back on them now… she couldn't be…

"Defend yourself _god_ of thunder!" he heard her voice rise on the wind. Thor blinked and stuck his hand out. Mjolnir came flying from the sand pile it had landed in when he had let it go.

A flash of silver and pain lancing up his arm caused Thor to cry out. He pulled his arm back as Mjolnir arced awkwardly in the air and flew over their heads. Thor grabbed the bloody stump of his hand with a gasp.

Loki stepped over his body as he struggled to comprehend what had just happened. Thor could still feel his hand, but right in front of him, it was gone! What was this!? An illusion!? Thor curled the fingers he could not see. It was! Was Loki's silence on her plan for their complete surprise to be genuine!?

"Stop it!" Lokhor's shouts came, "Stop! No!"

Loki seized their son as he skidded to a stop from down the slope and dragged him out of Thor's range if he had decided to counterattack. Thor let out a groan as the pain in his arm throbbed. It felt real enough that his hand was missing; he might as well go along with it.

"Let me go!" Lokhor was panicking as Loki held onto him. Thor looked up to see the Dark Elves standing not far off from them. This was going to be interesting…

"Malekith," Loki greeted the elvish man despite the fight she was having while holding onto Lokhor. A mad smile crossed her lips as she lifted Lokhor off his feet and then threw him on the ground roughly. "I bring you a gift!"

Malekith turned as the giant creature next to him murmured quietly. The Dark Elf gave the slightest of nods before stepping forward. "What is your name, enemy of Asgard?" he asked with a deep boom to his voice.

"I am Loki of Jotunheim," Loki held out her hands as if to display her full figure, "And all I ask in return for this is that I be given a seat to watch Asgard burn."

Thor gave another groan as he rolled to his side. Mjolnir was close. He could move quickly if Loki gave him back his hand. Well... if he could _see _his hand anyway. Malekith considered Loki's words for a long moment.

The Dark Elf's attention was suddenly on Thor as he raised a hand toward Lokhor, "Look at me." The boy let out a gasp as he was lifted off the ground by some magical force. Loki took a step back from the scene. Her eyes briefly held a panic in them that Thor was feeling inside.

"Watch Asgardian. Your world will crumble," Malekith stated. The man's fingers curled into a fist and Lokhor reacted as his body lurched in the air.

A fine mist of red black slowly flowed from his son's body. Thor's eyes widened as the Aether floated into the sky as a solid, yet flowing mass. It looked like blood… and blood magic was something he never wanted to experience again after Sanguine. As the last of the weapon ascended into the sky, Lokhor's body dropped to the ground. His son curled on the ground in an instinctive move to protect himself. They had to move while the Aether was separated.

"Loki now!" Thor called out. The moment he raised his hand for Mjolnir, the stub glittered and the illusion faded. Thor caught the hammer and whipped around in a circle as lightning sparked across the metal surface.

He saw a flash of green as Loki threw herself over their son. It was good to know he didn't have to worry about either of them yet. Thor threw all his power into the blow as he swung a lightning covered Mjolnir at the Aether.

An explosion ripped through the area, sending a cloud of dust and sand over all of them. Thor coughed as the dust settled. A fine layer of red sand and crystallized shards littered the ground. He had done it! The Aether was destroyed and Malekith couldn't use it anymore.

The Dark Elf stared at Thor for a long moment across the open ground. He slowly shook his head. Thor's eyebrows knitted together. It was like the elf couldn't believe he was seeing such stupidity. Had they missed something?

Malekith's hands rose in front of him and Thor looked down as something brushed by his foot. The remnants of the Aether began floating into the air. Loki's eyes widened as she remained bent over their son protectively. Lokhor was still wildly confused and probably disoriented from the weapon's removal. Thor needed to get them out of here!

"Such foolish waste of power," Malekith told him as the shards started to rejoin one another. Thor growled but did not strike out at the elf. A sudden rush of the red liquid stone flew at Malekith. The Dark Elf jolted back a step as the Aether entered his body much the same way it had left Lokhor's, through the eyes and mouth. Thor's horror grew. Malekith had the Aether now. The elf turned away and started a determined walk back to his ship.

Thor jumped forward to stop him. This was going to end here! He swung but one of the elven guards moved to counter him. Thor hit the elf and set him flying backward. More jumped in to defend their leader's back as Malekith left the scene.

Malekith could not leave this place without fighting! Thor was determined to get through the group if he had to beat each and every one of them senseless!

He dodged a sword and swung at the attacking elf. He knocked the man onto his back. A small blast of ice froze the elves to Thor's right. He saw the dark object as it flew through the air. Loki blasted it away but the little item went off. A swirling vortex exploded from its center that started pulling everything around it into its center. Loki was swept up in the gravity pull. He swung Mjolnir around and shot into the air as she reached out for Lokhor. Thor caught her and landed a safe distance away from the vortex as it collapsed in on itself.

The elves were including Loki in the fray. "Go!" Loki shouted at him. Thor had no time to watch Loki defend herself and Lokhor as he swung Mjolnir toward the sky. Loki could deal with these enemies. Thor had to get to Malekith!

The god of thunder shot out of the group, knocking over any in his way. His target lay ahead as Malekith approached his ship. Thor flew at him hoping to tackle him into the strange craft. Maybe he could disable their escape ship at the same time stopping—

A fist found Thor's face. The thunderer flew off to the side and crashed to the ground in a tumble. He rolled over one shoulder and regained his feet within seconds. A roar filled the area as the creature from before challenged him outright. It was called a Kursed or something? Thor didn't care at the moment; he would put the creature down and it wouldn't matter what title it had!

Thor launched himself at the beast and swung Mjolnir. The thing barreled forward toward the thunderer and it was all Thor could do to put up a block as it slammed into him. They flew across the ground and the world spun as Thor tumbled head over heels into some rocks.

He pushed away from the rock immediately. He couldn't be cornered by this creature if he wanted to beat it. It was a good thing Thor had moved because the monster's fist cracked through half the rock as it punched at him.

Debris scattered everywhere as Thor was once again tackled by the large creature. This time Thor kicked off the ground with his feet and they shot into the sky. The creature could only hold on as they rocketed into the air above the plains.

Thor looked down to see Loki making an easy time of the elves he had left her to deal with. He didn't need to go crashing through her fun yet. A large hand seized Thor's hair and pulled the thunderer backward. Their ascent quickly turned to a sharp, twisting dive as Thor flipped in the air.

Mjolnir was knocked from his hand. Thor reached out for the weapon only to have the creature strike him toward the ground.

Thor turned around and around in the air, not really knowing which way was up or down. The ground flashed by in his vision and then the sky and then it happened again. He summoned Mjolnir and hoped the hammer would make it to his hand before he hit the ground below.

Like a bolt of lightning, Mjolnir brushed by his fingertips, but Thor was struck again by the creature crashing down toward him. The thing was not going to let him use Mjolnir! The breath was knocked from his lungs as they fell, locked together in a fist brawl once more.

For every punch Thor threw the Kursed threw three back. They spiraled into the ground as Thor flipped their positions. The Kursed took much of the impact beneath him, but it barely fazed the creature. What was it made of!? Pure stone!?

Thor flew backward as the monster struck him across the side of his head. Thor felt his body hit rocks and he bounced off them awkwardly. He tried to clear his jumbled vision as a shadow loomed over him.

He couldn't let this fight go on! He had taken a considerable amount of hits that would even have Volstagg staggering to stay up. His vision swam as a sharp throb split across his skull. The last hit was preventing him from getting up too soon, but he didn't have to bother. Thor threw his arms up as granite fists rained down on him. The Kursed was going to bludgeon him to death with its own fists!

Blow after blow rained down. Thor writhed on the ground trying to figure out what to do. He could taste blood in his mouth as a blow struck him in the gut. Thor gasped and an arm was knocked out of the way. Thor closed his eyes as he expected a blow straight to his face, but… none came.

He opened bleary eyes, thankful that the beating had stopped. But what he saw made every fiber of his being wish that it had continued.

* * *

Lokhor shoved an elf away as he ducked under the blade that came at him. Ice covered the man a moment later as Loki moved to deal with him. There were only a handful of elves left. His mother had made quick work of the entire group. Lokhor couldn't have been more impressed.

He watched his mother take care of the last of the elves in a few easy motions. Lokhor was still confused. Why had she done and said what she had? Loki had attacked Thor out of the blue and then posed as an enemy of Asgard. Lokhor knew his mother's past but he couldn't believe she would turn away from his father or Asgard again.

It had been a trick. Lokhor felt sickened by the thought. It had been a trick…that left him with a horrible feeling and doubts. If his mother could so easily turn around and act like she didn't care about him or his father, who was to say there weren't people in Asgard who would backstab them on a moment's notice? It scared him just thinking about it.

A crash over the ridge brought Lokhor's attention up. He heard Loki swear under her breath as she stowed her dagger away and picked up one of the dropped elven swords. "What was that?" Lokhor asked before he could stop himself.

"Stay here," his mother ordered him. She took off after the noise and Lokhor had to glance over his shoulder. The Dark Elf leader had left in the ship. What were they supposed to do now? He turned back to see his mother heading over the rise in the sand.

Lokhor wasn't going to stand here and be open bait for anything that might wander by. He took off across the sandy plain and followed his mother's steps.

Loki was on the top of the ridge for a moment before she swung the sword around. Something dangerous was still out here and she had found it. Dull thuds could be heard as Lokhor approached the ridge.

His mother took one giant leap off the ridge. "Mother!" Lokhor called as she disappeared from his sight. What was he going to do? Could he help in some way?

His feet brought him up the ridge and Lokhor looked down the sandy slope of earth. The beast that had stabbed his grandmother… Lokhor's body froze up as it turned around with a sword straight through its chest. Loki stepped back in shock as the blade she had used barely staggered the behemoth. His father was lying at its feet, beaten and dazed.

Lokhor went numb as the scene unfolded before him. The creature seized his mother and a jolt went through his body as the beast pulled Loki to its body in one strong motion. A scream rang across the open plain as Lokhor saw the blade tip appear out of his mother's back. Horror flooded through him. This wasn't happening…

As quickly as the beast had pulled her in, it threw Loki away. His mother hit the ground without any resistance. She looked up with the strangest expression on her face. She was smiling!

"I'll see you in hell monster," she breathed out.

Lokhor blinked and suddenly a fiery light exploded from the creature's belt. The same vortex that had nearly taken his mother before formed and sucked the giant beast straight in. It had no time to react. Lokhor could have been happy to see it go, but another horror was seeping its way into his heart.

"NO!" he heard his father cry out as he moved to Loki's side.

Lokhor felt his feet take him forward. This couldn't…

"Loki hold on!" Thor was trying to cover the wound under his mother's ribcage. They could stop the bleeding and…

"I-I'm sorry," Loki stuttered as Thor held her and tried to get pressure on the wound as blood stained her tunic.

"No Loki… you'll be fine… w-we'll fix this!" Lokhor heard the desperation in his father's voice.

"I-I'm s-sorry," his mother kept stuttering, "I-I didn't t-tell you…"

Her skin was slowly turning an ashen blue. Lokhor felt tears prick at his eyes. This couldn't be…

"Tell me what? Loki you'll be fine!" Thor told her.

"I-I didn't tell you… the c-child…" Loki's words were growing quieter, "I-I w-was… going to t-tell you…"

"What?" Thor froze as he met Loki's eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered again.

"No Loki… not like this… please!" his father's tone changed abruptly as he took Loki's hand, "I will defeat him. I promise you! I will keep Asgard and our children safe! Loki please…"

Lokhor had to look away as his mother's body stopped shaking and went still.

"Loki…" his father whispered.

Tears fell down Lokhor's cheeks unbidden. How could this be happening? They had been lucky enough to get out of Asgard without many problems. They had found the Dark Elf ship with minor setbacks. Had their luck finally run out now of all times!?

Red streaked his vision as Lokhor watched his mother's head fall limply to the side as Thor lifted her. The same red from when he was on the elven ship, but he didn't care at the moment. Grief crashed through him in an overwhelming tidal wave as he watched his father wrap Loki in a tight embrace.

This was wrong! Someone had to pay for this horrible crime! Lokhor felt an enraged fire burn through him that consumed his sadness and grief. The feelings tumbled together and his vision turned completely red. This was wrong and he couldn't do anything to _stop_ it!

The feelings convulsed in one wave and suddenly Lokhor stepped backward as his hands came up in a wide arc. A dark light emitted from his body. Lokhor needed to do _something!_

_Anything!_

His vision went black as a power from within rose up and exploded from his body in a massive wave of magic and energy. He felt his body hit the ground as the energy swarmed around him. He shouldn't have been feeling this way! The Aether was gone! Lokhor lost consciousness as he felt another presence brush by his mind. It was all just too much. The gentle touch lulled him into the darkness that awaited his thoughts and pain.

Maybe he could stop feeling in this state.


	8. Finding Hope

_**Author's Notes: Silence. I don't know if no reviews is good or bad? Haha, oh well. Write on. This is a bit more lighthearted, so no fears please. Enjoy~! :) **_

_**Disclaimer: Wish I owned Loki. Mm. S**__**elvig is so fun too~**_

* * *

**Chapter 8- Finding Hope**

Thor couldn't believe what he was seeing. His son had just emitted an enormous amount of magic from his small body that had pushed the thunderer backward. Loki's body left his hands as he hit the rock surface behind him. Thor covered his face protectively as red streaks surged through the air.

And then… it was over.

The god of thunder blinked as he lowered his arms slowly. Lokhor was lying on the ground unmoving. "Lokhor!" a new panic shot through Thor as he ran over to his son. The grief of losing Loki in the past few minutes was briefly overshadowed by his fear that he would lose his son as well.

"By the gods…" he breathed as he turned his son over. Lokhor was breathing lightly. That was a good sign but it made Thor worry no less. "Lokhor! Answer me!" he stated.

His son's hand moved. Was it a response or just his son's state reacting to his touch?

A cough brought Thor around sharply. The sound had come from behind him! Thor froze as he looked at Loki's body. Her skin wasn't blue anymore… it was the same milky white it always was.

Her hand moved. Thor's eyes widened. What was going on!? "Loki…?" he couldn't get any more words out.

Loki's eyes fluttered open at her name. The woman moved ever so slightly and then winced as she tried to sit up. Thor glanced at Lokhor and then moved over to Loki. He could still see the wound in her stomach, but for some reason, it looked less dangerous than before.

He lifted Loki in his arms and she winced as her torso moved with the action. "Loki…" Thor breathed in disbelief. She met his gaze with an unfocused confusion.

"Thor?" she murmured.

Thor pressed a hand to the wound as it started to bleed once more. "I am here," he stated. Had Lokhor done something to make Loki's wounds less deadly? The main opening was still there but it was considerably smaller than the one Thor had been trying to fix a few moments before.

Loki winced under the pressure and looked about in a daze, "W-Where am I? What h-happened?"

"You'll be fine. Give me a moment…" Thor told her. He had nothing to wrap the wound in even if the bleeding stopped. He looked around for a long moment. Thor's eyes landed on his cape. It _was_ a lot of cloth…

He laid Loki on his lap and seized the red material with one hand. The ripping of fabric filled the air as Thor tried to pull together enough material to use as a makeshift bandage. If it stayed long enough, Thor was hopeful that he might find something of use on the ship and they could get to a safer place.

As soon as he was able, Thor needed to go after Malekith, but his family had to come first. Thor began wrapping the material around her waist and made a snug bandage. "That should hold for now…" Thor helped Loki into a sitting position. She leaned against the rocks behind her and Thor saw the confusion sorting itself in her eyes.

With Loki miraculously back and taken care of for the moment, Thor turned his attention to his son. Lokhor was still out cold. He moved over and touched his son's cheek. The boy didn't feel hot or very cold. He had to remind himself that Lokhor's temperature almost equaled Loki's own, and hers was definitely lower than any Asgardian he'd met. She was of Jotun blood after all, so they had to expect differences in their offspring as well.

"Is he hurt?" Loki asked quietly.

"No… I think he just wore himself out… with whatever he did…" Thor responded.

He looked back at Loki and her eyes flickered with amazement and fear. Thor would have to ask her on her thoughts later, because she turned the subject around almost immediately.

"We need to leave this place," she stated. Loki pushed herself to her feet and held a hand over her lower stomach briefly. Thor's eyes traveled to her hand. Loki had mentioned not telling him about a child…

His stomach twisted at the thought. Had that been what Loki needed to tell him the night she had been taken to the dungeons? It certainly explained her volatile moods and actions. But now, as he watched her for any sign of discomfort, Thor wondered… had it been saved along with Loki or would they suffer a loss despite what had transpired?

Loki's eyes closed as she took a deep breath. She was calm, but that wasn't telling Thor much. Loki remained calm in the strangest of situations where she shouldn't have been. "Be careful," he told her as Loki leaned against the rocks. They had to move, but Loki couldn't push herself too hard.

Thor scooped Lokhor up from the ground. With a practiced ease he swung his son onto his back and hooked Lokhor's arms around his neck. If he had to, Thor would carry both of them to safety. Mjolnir came to Loki's hand and she held the hammer out to Thor as he approached her. Thor smiled briefly and stowed the hammer back at his waist.

He slipped an arm around Loki's waist as they moved. It took some time, but they moved into what appeared to be a cave. It got them out of the open and they could sit and think over what to do. Maybe they could take the ship back to Asgard or… somewhere else?

As they walked, Loki's head suddenly turned to the side. "What is it?" Thor asked. Despite her condition, Loki's senses were probably still better than his.

"Is that a shoe?" she pointed the odd object out.

Thor blinked and focused on the dark item. It indeed was a shoe! What was something like that doing here?

He turned to look around the area. Multiple bottles and strange papers littered the area. They looked like… Midgardian things.

"Maybe one of those holes between realms is here?" he stated.

"Then we better find it," Loki replied.

Thor helped her to sit on a large rock. She studied the area as he set Lokhor against the rock. His son was breathing easier than before; he was taking in long, even breaths. Lokhor was soundly asleep. Thor was impressed. Even he wouldn't sleep through being carried around… not that anyone could really do so in the first place.

"Lokhor said the one he found was almost invisible…" Thor commented.

He heard a rock crack against the far wall. The thunderer turned sharply at the sound. Were they not alone here? His hand went to Mjolnir.

A small laugh escaped Loki. Thor looked at her. "Jumpy jumpy…" she stated as she bounced a stone in her hand.

"What are you doing?" he wanted to know. She shouldn't be wasting energy tossing rocks around!

"What does it look like?" Loki rolled her eyes, "I'm looking for the anomaly."

She threw the rock in another direction. It sailed through the air and landed a good distance off with a clatter. "Not over there either," her eyebrow rose. Thor could have hit himself. She was trying with what she had.

He moved away in a direction she had not thrown a rock yet. Thor scooped up a handful of rocks and gently tossed a few to the side as he walked. He glanced up at the ceiling of the cave. He really hoped it wasn't up there.

Thor decided to test it. What could he lose at this point? He brought a hand back and threw the stone with ease. The rock flew through the air and then was gone. Thor blinked. It _was_ up there.

"Loki," he stated.

"What?" she asked, looking over, "Did you find it?"

Thor's gaze didn't leave the stone ceiling above him, "Yes… I have…"

* * *

If one could die of embarrassment, Loki surely would have done so right at this moment. She was standing on the front steps of a tiny Midgardian house waiting for the naïve mortal, Jane Foster, to answer her door. They had traveled through the gap between realms and found themselves on Midgard, much to Thor's delight. He had insisted on seeking Jane out as soon as possible. And maybe it was for the better, Loki didn't care. She just wanted to sit down and tend to her wounds in peace.

The night air was a relief from the smothering mists of Svartalfheim. Loki was glad to be away from the dark realm. The black sand and desolate landscape was just too grim for her tastes. Maybe had she ended up there years before when she was still pursuing her ultimate goal of taking over Asgard, among other important things, she would have liked the terrain more. She would have preferred Asgard, but seeing as she would undoubtedly be killed if she set foot in the realm, Loki had to settle for Midgard's scenery. It wasn't bad, she had to admit.

A loud bang echoed from inside the house. Loki met Thor's gaze evenly. "Not a word," Thor told her.

Loki couldn't help the snort she let out. She wasn't expecting much with this place to begin with. For all she knew, Jane lived in a complete pit.

The door opened. A dark-haired woman stared at them for a few seconds. "Um… Jane! We definitely have company…" she called back into the house. She opened the glass door for Thor and the thunderer stepped inside carefully with Lokhor on his back. "Sup Thor? Didn't think we'd see you so soon."

Loki followed and the woman shut the door behind them. "I did not think we would be back so soon either," Thor commented. He stopped momentarily and studied a shelf with hooks. There were a couple coats hanging from it. Loki rolled her eyes as Thor took Mjolnir from his belt. "Oh let me," she huffed and took the weapon from him lest he drop their son.

She hung Mjolnir up as they waited for the dark-haired woman to return. "Might I ask who that was?" Loki looked at him sternly. She didn't care that Thor had many friends here, but it irked her not having a name for a face.

"That was Darcy. You would like her," Thor replied quietly.

Jane appeared from a side room a moment later. "Thor! Holy shit why are you… oh geez," the woman commented as she noticed Loki and then their son on Thor's back, "What happened?"

"A lot," Thor replied before Loki could open her mouth, "Please, we require assistance. My son needs a bed and Loki needs—"

"I can tend to myself!" Loki snapped. The stunned look Jane gave her was amusing, "If it would not be too much to ask: water and bandages… please." The last word was forced as Loki met Thor's gaze. She disliked having to ask for supplies let alone aid. She wouldn't belittle herself unless she absolutely had to.

"All right," Jane stated as she processed the information. She started down the short hallway, "There is a guest bedroom to the right. Put Lokhor in there… um.. Darcy!"

The woman being shouted at appeared from a doorway, "Yea?"

"Find the first aid kit. It should be in the closet by the back door," Jane ordered.

"Righto," Darcy replied before disappearing.

Loki waited in the entryway as Jane followed Thor into the bedroom she had indicated. She could hear their muffled talking but didn't care to decipher the words.

"There are more of you?"

Loki looked up at the question. A young man had poked his head out of the same doorway Darcy had gone through. This was getting ridiculous. Loki's annoyance was rising faster by the minute. "Yes. What did you expect? Two Asgardians and an army of gnomes?" she growled. He was a child really.

"Well no…" the man responded.

Thor came out of the room. "Who is this?" Loki questioned him.

The thunderer turned and looked at the young man. Thor turned back with a confused expression, "That one is new."

"I'm Ian," the man offered his hand. Thor took it with a small shake.

"Gift of the gods," Loki muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"It means gift of the gods," Loki spoke a little louder for Thor to hear her. Interesting. Maybe they would have a fairly pleasant stay after all.

"Thor!" Loki froze as another joined the conversation. Eric Selvig shuffled in from a side room. For the love of the Nine Realms, where were his pants!? Loki looked away as the man greeted Thor with an enthusiastic hug. Thor took the gesture awkwardly.

"How are you?!" the older man asked. He took Thor's hand and shook it up and down vigorously before suddenly stopping. The terrified look on his face almost made Loki laugh. His next words sent her amusement plummeting. "You didn't bring your brother Loki did you?"

"Loki is…" Thor hesitated. Had Jane never told Eric of her transformation?

"I am right here," Loki stated as Thor searched for words. Eric's gaze shifted to her in bewilderment. Loki shifted uncomfortably under his blue eyes.

"You're not Loki," Eric finally breathed, "You're a woman."

"I am Loki… of Asgard," Loki reiterated clearly.

It took another long moment before recognition dawned on Eric's face. The older man was quick to move as he turned and retreated into the other room, "No! I'm not here! Nothing to see here!"

Loki sighed as she touched the bandages around her waist. Jane walked out of the room and followed Eric trying to figure out what all the commotion was. Ian stepped into his room and got out of the way of the rampaging doctor.

"Eric calm down!" she could hear Jane telling the man repeatedly, "Stop it. You're fine."

Loki was about to move to the room her son was in, but one step had her world spinning. She caught a hall table as she stumbled and went down. "Loki!" Thor caught her before she hit the floor.

She tried to focus on his face. Why was she so dizzy suddenly? The urge to check her wounds flared. "Jane! We need the aid!" Thor called over his shoulder. Loki was lifted off the floor as Thor moved her to the bedroom.

A sigh left her lips as she heard Darcy from somewhere in the house, "Got it!"

Loki watched Thor as he rolled up her torn tunic and removed the bandages from her upper stomach. A flutter ran through her lower abdomen as his fingers touched the undamaged skin close to the half-healed wound. Their child was already responding to Thor's presence. She smiled a little as Darcy came in with a box of supplies.

"Thank you," Thor told her. Darcy hovered in the doorway with Ian as Thor tended to her wound. The two were at least helpful when he asked for towels and water. It wasn't long before they were left alone; Loki sat up as Thor carefully wrapped fresh linen around her torso.

"I still do not understand…" he stated quietly as his fingers drifted over the new bandages.

Loki looked over at their son. He had exerted himself exceptionally before Loki had regained consciousness. The fact that she could feel her legs and walk again after the injury, told her that whatever magic he had conjured had healed her partially, and to great extent. She was mended enough to function properly… and Lokhor's sibling was safe for the time being as well. Whether Loki's body would suffer consequences with her child was still to be seen. It was a wonder that Lokhor hadn't killed himself to bring about the spell.

"What did he do?" Loki asked softly. She could sort through the magic usage if Thor gave her enough detail of the incident.

"There was a flash of red," Thor thought back to the moment, "I… did not see much else. It pushed me back with a great force. There was no way I could stop him…"

Loki felt a sickening feeling in her stomach, and it wasn't from the wound or the child. A flash of red… and it had affected her body so strongly for what she knew her son was capable of.

"Do you know what it is?" Thor asked as she reached over to Lokhor.

Loki ran a hand through her son's hair and noted the widened streak of white in his hair. "Yes…" she responded as the sick feeling consumed her chest.

"What then?" Thor really wanted to know.

Loki turned back to him with a hardened expression, "It was blood magic."

Thor froze. They had not seen such a thing since the fighting with Sanguine, but Loki knew that she had not walked away from the fighting unscathed… and neither had her son. She had thought the white streak in Lokhor's hair was the only trace of Sanguine's magic left in their lives after it had ravaged her body. Apparently they were not done with the magic yet.

"Blood magic? Loki you cannot be…" Thor went quiet as he processed the idea.

"I would not be suggesting it if I was not."

"But…"

"It is plausible Thor… we both know Lokhor and I were affected after the last fight…"

Thor rubbed his face and thought on her words. Loki lay back against the pillows behind her and took his hand, "We can discuss this when there are less pressing matters at hand. Thor…" she waited for him to meet her gaze, "Malekith needs to be stopped."

He smiled at her lovingly. That was the look she wanted to see on Thor's face; not the worried and beaten one he had had on his face since they left Asgard. Thor took her hand and kissed her knuckles. Loki watched as another thought occurred to him.

"Loki…" he started, but emotions choked his words.

"Yes darling?" she waited as Thor calmed himself with a breath.

"You said… a child…"

"Yes Thor…" Loki hesitated. She brushed a hand across his cheek, "I am sorry for not saying anything. It would have changed a lot of things…"

"It would have," Thor murmured, "I wouldn't have let you sit in the dungeons if I would have known. And the escape…"

Loki hushed him. They couldn't change anything now and everything had worked out fine so far. Now that she actually had time to tell him at an appropriate stretch of rest, Loki couldn't let him blame himself. If there was anyone to blame, it was her and her alone.

"All right… you need to rest," Thor told her. Loki reflected his earlier smile. They would figure out what to do and stop Malekith before he destroyed what they had struggled to build.

* * *

Lokhor woke to the sound of hushed voices. His hands brushed the thin blanket off that had been draped over his body. He looked around the room in confusion. The walls had flowers on them… it looked like the decoration that had been in Jane Foster's house when he had been on Midgard.

He sat up a little and found his mother next to him. Horror and panic shot through him. He reached out and touched the bandages on her torso. She… was alive!? Lokhor watched as her chest rose and fell in even breaths.

How…? What had happened?! His mother shouldn't have been here... alive. Was this a dream or an illusion!?

Loki was curled close to him on the bed. She obviously hadn't wanted to stray too far from him. Why was he in a bed? Lokhor could hear the muffled voices coming from the hall. He looked at the door. It was the same white wood from Jane's house.

How had they made it to Midgard? Had his father brought them here? Were they really in Jane's house?

He touched his mother's face. He was still dreaming wasn't he? His hand felt weak. His body felt weak. Everything was tired and sored. Lokhor tried to remember what happened after his mother… well… died and undied? Was that even possible?

Loki's eyes fluttered opened. Lokhor's breath caught as his mother stirred from her sleep. "M-mother?" his voice was hoarse from thirst. Lokhor licked his dry lips.

"Lokhor," she smiled at him. A rush of emotions filled his chest. Lokhor threw his arms around her and clung to Loki tightly. She was alive! A small chuckle escaped his mother's lips as she wrapped her arms around him reassuringly, "I am still here my darling."

They stayed like that for a long while. Lokhor's curiosity finally won out and he pulled away. "What happened? Where is father?' he asked.

"I am not sure myself," Loki admitted, "Your father is probably in the other room. He is discussing plans with friends."

"Jane Foster?" Lokhor wanted to know that they were in the same place. He vaguely remembered this room and wanted to be sure. He couldn't assume all Midgardian houses looked the same on the inside.

"Yes, my son," Loki brushed fingers through his hair.

Lokhor nodded slightly and then moved to get up. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood on wobbly legs. Loki caught his back with a hand as he faltered. "Do not rush yourself," she told him quietly as she followed his move.

He could see the bandages through the rip in his mother's shirt. Had she walked away with less damage than he had thought? Lokhor couldn't believe that as an option. He had seen the metal go through her spine. There was no way his mother _walked_ away without some sort of massive healing spell or or…

Lokhor's head gave a dull ache. Okay, he would think about it later. Right now he needed to focus on maybe getting sustenance and resting. The pain settled in the back of his skull as he walked in front of Loki and pushed the door opened. He leaned against the wall in the small hallway as he took careful steps.

Yes, it was Jane's house. He remembered the small hall and could hear everyone in the… living room? Was that what they had called it? The lights were on in that room. The house was still as messy as before. Lokhor made his way there. Why was he so tired and weak? Was it an aftereffect of the Aether leaving his body?

"Greenwich!"

He didn't recognize the voice of the man who had just spoken. "Greenwich?" Lokhor heard his father.

That was all he needed to keep going. Lokhor kept his weight on the doorframe as he stepped into the room. Darcy looked up from her spot at the far left table. A steaming cup was in her hand, "Well look who woke up!"

Everyone in the room turned toward him. Lokhor recognized Darcy and Jane. The younger man to his father's right was familiar too. Ian? Lokhor didn't recognize the older man to Thor's left. He was a new face.

"Lokhor," his father smiled.

"That leaves sleeping beauty," Darcy commented as she blew the steam away from her cup.

"Loki needs to rest," Thor shook his head, but a smile was evident.

Lokhor glanced over his shoulder. His mother was leaning against the wall and listening to their chatter. What was she waiting for? He wasn't going to be the one to tell them she was standing there if his mother didn't want to enter. Maybe there was more history than he realized.

"No, Eric! We do not use the coffee table for arming potentially dangerous equipment!" Jane suddenly snapped.

"It's the only room I have," the older man commented as Jane took away the metal poles in his hands.

"Kitchen table is open," Darcy responded. She threw a thumb over her shoulder at the kitchen door. "By the way," she sighed, looking at Lokhor, "You want anything? Maybe _toast_."

Lokhor smiled a little. Of course he wanted some! The metal box that made it was delightful! "Yes… if it isn't too much to ask," he replied sheepishly.

Darcy disappeared into the kitchen. "Well," Jane huffed as Ian helped her move things off the table. She set Eric's stuff in the free space and let him get back to his tinkering.

"Maybe it isn't a good idea having Loki in the house…" Ian commented quietly to Jane.

"What? Why?" Jane stopped what she was doing.

Lokhor's brow knitted together as he tried to comprehend Ian's gesture at Eric. Was there something he was missing?

"As long as she's asleep and stays at least ten feet away from me at all times, I'll manage," Eric stated blatantly.

Lokhor glanced back at his mother and then took a clear spot on the couch close to the door. It was a wonder there were even places to sit! He shoved a stack of papers aside to make more room. Someone really needed to clean and organize this mess!

"Now now," Thor rose to defend his mother, "Loki is not like that anymore."

"I should say not. She has breasts now," Eric stated, "I distrust her even more."

A long minute passed in the room. Lokhor was still trying to connect the pieces when Jane spoke up, "How is living with her in Asgard?"

"Much like you would expect, I assume," Thor leaned against a wall and crossed his arms, "Not including this recent turn of events, it has been quite peaceful and enjoyable."

"And the kids? You have one more besides Lokhor right?" Jane gestured at him. Lokhor couldn't remember the last time Jane had visited. Had it been before Nanna was born? He remembered her visiting once, but couldn't put a time on it.

"Wait. You have _kids_?" Eric looked up from his work.

"Yes… my son is right here," Thor was perplexed by Eric's reaction. Had the man not been paying attention in the past couple hours?

"I know he is! But with… with…" Eric's face dropped into confusion and horror.

"Yes," Thor stated firmly, "and we have another on the way."

"_What?"_ Darcy's high pitched shriek cut through the room. She stood in the kitchen doorway with a plate and glass in her hand, "Whoa whoa whoa, back this up! You didn't tell us this before!" Lokhor was just as shocked by the announcement. _What had he missed while he was out?_

"You said nothing to them?" his father looked over at Jane.

"Well," Jane shrugged a little, "They never really asked…"

"Jane! That kind of news is like totally top-need-to-know stuff on our lists!"

"Thor you can't be serious… _Loki_?"

"Darcy calm down before you break something," Jane took the plate and cup from the other woman. She brought it over to Lokhor. He smiled and took it from her, "Thank you." He immediately crunched down on the slightly burnt bread. Toast. He didn't care; it was wonderful with the butter and jam Darcy had lavished onto it.

An awkward silence fell in the room. Lokhor saw his mother lean against the doorframe to the hall as she finally made her presence known. Eric quickly went back to his work and started a small hum to distract himself.

"You really can't help yourself, can you?" Loki stated lowly as she stared across the open space at Thor.

Lokhor blinked as his father grinned sheepishly. "No…" he replied as he ran a hand through his hair, "You know me Loki…"

"Yes," she responded, "and I can say I am not surprised."

"Well okay," Darcy said matter-of-factly, "Let's clear this awkwardness up. Got it? We're done discussing this right now." She pointed at Loki, "You. I might have some shirts you can try on to replace… that…" she waved a hand as if to ward off the sight of the ripped and bloodied shirt Loki still had on.

"Much appreciated," his mother replied. She looked at Thor, "Before I go, what do we have planned?"

"The Convergence will happen in Greenwich around midafternoon," Eric suddenly rattled off, "I will double check my times in a few minutes. We're going to use these detectors to possibly control and stabilize the holes that form as the worlds align. With combined effort, we should be able to distract Malekith long enough for the alignment to pass by and then… well…" the older man finally looked up from his tinkering and met Thor's gaze.

"We defeat Malekith," Thor finished. He looked over at Loki and Lokhor's eyes went back to his mother.

"Simple enough," Loki muttered. She pushed herself up from the doorframe and turned to leave. Loki turned back again as a thought occurred to her, "Could I ask for something to eat? Fruit or something light?"

"Gotcha," Darcy said as she sprang up from her chair again, "Dietary Darcy on the job! Maybe I should get a job as a superhero or something..." The dark-haired woman disappeared into the kitchen laughing at her own musings.

"Those shirts should be on the stand in the hall," Jane told Loki as she finally left.

"I see them," came the candid reply from his mother.

Lokhor finished his toast. Hopefully they were planning a bigger meal in the morning. The toast was good but not the most filling thing. Lokhor wasn't sure if his stomach could handle anything more at the moment though. He sipped from his cup and nearly choked on the taste. The liquid tasted of tomatoes and a blend of other things.

"Don't like it?" Ian looked up from his writings at the desk he was at.

"No," Lokhor responded immediately, "I just… didn't expect it."

"Yea, Darcy picked up the V-8 saying she wanted it. Took her forever to find it and then she hasn't touched it since that day," Jane rolled her eyes.

"It is… strange," Lokhor processed the information. V-8? What kind of name was that? He took another sip and held the liquid on his tongue. It was a strange combination of flavors and he didn't mind it. It was definitely new and different.

Darcy came through with a similar plate filled with toast and grapes. The same drink that she had prepared for Lokhor was in her hand. "Coming through!" she called as she skirted around Jane and Ian.

"You aren't seriously giving her that?" Jane indicated the cup.

"What? She needs her vitamins and all that crap," Darcy shot back, "Besides, it's good!"

"I like it," Lokhor defended Darcy's choice.

Jane slapped a palm to her forehead but didn't argue. Lokhor set his plate on the stack of papers and got up. His body was still sorting through its sore spots and he was growing even more tired as his body processed the food he had consumed. It was time to rest for the oncoming day.

With a quick nod from his father, Lokhor slipped out of the room and followed Darcy. The woman had just gotten into the room as he approached. "Awesome! Led Zeppelin all the way!" she exclaimed.

"Led what?" Loki asked.

Lokhor walked into the room as Darcy set the plate down next to Loki. His mother was sitting against the headboard with a ridiculous looking shirt on. The words "Led Zeppelin" were written on it as plain as day. Who had led a zeppelin and where? Was it another Midgardian thing they were unaware of?

"I'm surprised that one fit," Darcy eyed the shirt with amusement.

"It didn't," Loki replied, "I resized it with a spell."

"Oh cool," Darcy commented, "We should totally go shopping and make everything I like fit me."

"We shall see…" it wasn't that it his mother didn't want to accept the offer… Lokhor knew what she was thinking. When would they even get the chance to do something so normal for Midgardians? They had to stop an insane elf first.

"Aw, all right," Darcy relented, "I better let you eat and get some sleep."

The woman ducked out of the room and Lokhor finally slipped onto the bed. His mother popped a grape into her mouth and made a face. "Are they bad?" Lokhor asked as he curled up with his pillow.

"Sour," Loki snorted.

"The drink is good," Lokhor offered.

His mother eyed the cup of red liquid with contempt, "I see…" She turned back to Lokhor and pet his hair, "Do not worry over me… you need to rest. I will be fine."

"Will I really have another sibling soon?" Lokhor ventured before he could stop himself.

Loki paused as she held the toast close to her mouth. She slowly lowered her hand, "If all goes well… yes."

Lokhor knew she couldn't make any promises on the matter. He had seen his parents suffer through multiple losses even if they thought they had hidden it well enough from him. He wasn't naïve about the struggle between him and having Nanna. Lokhor had seen it. He just wanted his mother to be happy and for his family to be safe.

He rolled over and let his mind wander as he closed his eyes. What was Nanna doing now? Had Sif been able to watch over her as his parents had asked? Was she lonely? Lokhor made a promise to himself as he drifted off. Once Malekith was defeated, he would pamper his sister when they returned to Asgard.


	9. Dawn

**Author's Notes: I am all moved and settled into my new job. :3 My only goal now is to get internets... for updates. Haha... yea... just for updates. *cough* Well, anyway, enjoy this chapter. I will hopefully be able to update regularly now and maybe get a lot of writing done. Thoki 3 is looking much more promising while I'm dragging butt on the Captain America story. I'll try! Please review! 3**

**Disclaimer: Totally want to own them, but I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter 9- Dawn**

Loki slipped out of the bedroom and shut the door quietly behind her. She could hear someone in the kitchen otherwise the entire house was silent. She peeked inside one of the other rooms as she passed it. Eric was asleep in the bed and Ian was on the floor. It appeared as though he had been in the bed prior but Eric's erratic sleeping habits had forced him out.

She let a small smile cross her face before moving on. Loki assumed then that Jane and Darcy were sharing another room. She stood in the kitchen doorway. Apparently she was wrong. Jane was mixing things and moving around the area quickly. Loki watched her check a number on a small device and then move to what appeared to be an oven. The woman moved a pan atop the flat surface and prodded its contents with a flat spoon.

"You are up early," Loki calmly stated as to not startle her.

Jane still jumped in her spot. The brunette turned sharply to see who had snuck up on her. "Oh, geez… sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, I have been awake since the dawn broke," Loki replied as she crossed the room toward the table. She sat in a flimsy chair and watched Jane as she continued her work, "What are you doing?"

"I couldn't sleep so I figured I would make something," Jane replied as she flipped what was in the pan, "You guys eat a lot don't you?"

"Depends who you are speaking of," Loki shook her head. Thor could eat them out of house and home if given the go ahead. Loki was sure he would contain his portions to smaller amounts though. He would consider it rude.

"I'm sure Thor eats a lot," Jane murmured, "He ate a whole box of poptarts plus like four full meals at that diner…"

Loki snorted. Funny that she should bring up the poptarts. They were one of Thor's favorite things to receive whenever Tony or someone else came to visit Asgard or vice versa. She was shocked Thor hadn't demanded any already.

"So what's up with you?" Jane suddenly asked as she flipped the pan's contents onto a plate and covered it with a large lid, "Seems like you and Thor are getting along okay—ignoring all this Convergence stuff."

Loki watched her crack eggs into the pan, "Life is much the same. Thor goes out into the nine realms and keeps the peace. I keep the peace in the court most days."

"Oh yea? And your mom doesn't do that? Frigga? I mean her and Odin are still running the realm aren't they?"

The words hit Loki harder than she expected. She looked out the small window near her. Jane looked over as she remained silent. What was Loki supposed to say?

"They aren't gone are they? Oh god I feel so rude now! I'm sorry I didn't mean—"

"It is fine… just not something I was expecting you to ask," Loki cut off her jumbled apologies before it got out of hand. "I merely… Frigga is gone," the words left a bitter taste in Loki's mouth.

"Oh no…" Jane's eyes were wide with empathy.

"It is one reason Thor and I are here. Malekith," Loki met Jane's gaze.

"Malekith…" she repeated. Her expression hardened, "Then we're just going to have to kick him in the ass aren't we?"

"That is the plan," Loki responded. She wasn't sure if Malekith would get a simple boot in the rear; he was well beyond that mercy by this point. Thor wouldn't allow him to walk away alive after what he had done in Asgard, and the incident in Svartalfheim had ultimately sealed the Dark Elf's fate.

Jane went back to her cooking. Loki tapped her fingers on the table as she watched the sky lighten outside. The others would be up soon to prepare for the day's battle. As far as Loki knew, everyone was going. She would have willingly stayed behind if Lokhor was, but Loki knew he was as much a part of this fight as the Midgardians were. He wouldn't say no to this. And if Loki stayed behind, there was no telling if guards from Asgard would come looking for her. There was always a risk that the All-Father had sent men after them. She_ was_ an escaped fugitive after all.

"How have you been…?" Loki asked slowly. She hadn't thought much on Jane's life since she had left Asgard many years ago, _not_ in Thor's favor anymore. Loki couldn't say she had ever bothered asking before.

Jane seemed surprised by the question as well, "Well…" She piled more eggs onto the waiting plate to the side, "I guess I can say I'm seeing a guy… he's great. Likes to talk, seems interested in my work most of the time, can't say that he's bad…"

"What is his name?"

"Richard."

Loki snorted lightly. She wasn't sure what was so funny about the name, but she let it slip nonetheless. Jane raised an eyebrow at her and Loki looked back out the window. "I see," she stated quietly, "Do you need any help?"

"Sure," Jane replied. She looked over at a metal box sitting on the counter, "You know how to make toast right? Stick the bread in there, wait for it to pop up, maybe put jelly on it. Viola!"

Loki got up and inspected the small machine. It sounded easy enough. She took the bagged bread from the basket nearby and took out some slices. She popped them into the machine and studied it again. Loki pressed the bread down a little but the slices did not sink inside the box.

"Don't smash them! Hit the knob on the side… the black one," Jane pointed out.

Loki pressed gently on the little black piece that Jane indicated. It gave under her fingers and the bread lowered into the machine. Streaks of orange lit up the inside walls as heat rose from it. Loki continued to study the device. It was impressive what Midgardians came up with to do small things around their homes.

She waited until the bread popped up with a hiss from the metal inside. Loki took the slices out and set them on a plate as Jane handed her a clean one. "Butter and jelly are in the fridge," Jane stated with a gesture toward the low humming white box across the room.

After putting more bread into the toaster, Loki went over and opened the white box. Multiple smells hit her at once. Loki nearly gagged at the pungent odors of nearly rotten food. Did they not clean this thing often? She covered her nose as she searched for anything that remotely looked like what she was trying to find. A container with the word _BUTTER_ splayed across it caught her eye. One down.

She looked at the door of the box as the cool air flowed out of it. It felt nice on Loki's skin. There weren't many things that produced cold so naturally on Midgard. She snatched a jar from the door shelving and took the butter container out. At least things were easy enough to find.

Loki went back to her plate and began working on her food. It wasn't until someone else joined them that the silence was broken.

"Okay, what the hell is this?" Darcy snapped.

"Good morning Darcy," Jane replied.

"Since when did gods make breakfast?" she asked.

Loki looked over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow. Honestly, did she think they didn't eat in Asgard or something? Sure, most of the food was laid out for them every day, but that didn't mean they received everything prepared the way they liked it. Loki almost always had to build her own meals from what she was given. This bread and eggs thing was no different.

"Should I get everyone else up?" Darcy let the subject drop when no one answered her.

"Might as well," Jane responded.

Loki set her knife down and moved toward the hall. She followed Darcy until the other woman split off into the room Eric and Ian were in. Loki opened the door where her men were still in bed. She saw Thor look up briefly before laying his head back down on a pillow.

She walked over to the side Lokhor was curled up on. Loki touched his shoulder and gently shook him, "It's time to get up. There is food in the kitchen."

A grumble left Thor as Lokhor shifted. Her son opened his eyes slowly. "Thor, it is time," she told the thunderer. Was he really going to be like this today of all days?

"Five minutes," Thor grumbled into his pillow.

"No. Get up now," Loki stated as she skirted around the bed and opened the blinds on the window.

Thor covered his face with an arm, "Loki!"

"Get up," she crossed her arms as the thunderer whined. Lokhor sat up with a yawn. She sighed. Thor moved his arm just enough to look up at her. Loki met his gaze with as much seriousness as she could muster, "Get up or there will be no food left for you."

A flurry of sheets and pillows erupted through the room. Loki caught a pillow as it came at her face. Loki heard the thump as Lokhor hit the floor in a daze. Why was it always food that Thor would get up for in such a hurry? The god of thunder hesitated long enough to straighten his clothing out and then was out the door.

Loki rolled her eyes and went around the bed. She took Lokhor's hand as he blinked in confusion and pulled him to his feet. "What… just happened?" he asked sleepily.

"Your father is hungry," Loki told him as she turned back for the door.

Hopefully Thor would be as enthusiastic of hunting Malekith down as he was in his sustenance pursuit. Loki could only hope as she led Lokhor to the kitchen.

* * *

"Okay! Everyone load up!" Darcy called across the yard.

Thor watched as Jane and the crew got into the red car that Darcy was hell bent on taking to Greenwich.

"There won't be room for everyone," Loki commented quietly next to him. She was sitting in one of the porch chairs and watching the commotion as well.

"I will fly," Thor told her, "That will save a seat… besides, I do not think I would fit well into that small contraption."

"If you're flying, you're taking me with you," Loki stated.

Thor looked at her. She wasn't serious. "Loki you need to stay here, it is too dan—"

"And wait for Odin to send his warriors on me while you are away? No," Loki snapped.

Thor hesitated. He hadn't thought about that. He didn't think the All-Father would waste his time with such an endeavor, but then again, he hadn't expected him to arrest Loki for a delirious claim of murder.

"You think he would?" Thor wanted to know just how much Loki had thought on this idea.

"Yes… I would not doubt that someone is on their way right at this moment to drag us all back to Asgard," Loki ventured her thoughts out loud. "The more we keep moving, the better."

"That is assuming he knows we came here," Thor tried to see the holes in Loki's thoughts. It was very plausible. The heir to the throne had left with a fugitive and taken the next in line for Asgard's throne into a very dangerous situation. Certainly even Thor wouldn't walk away from the next conversation with the All-Father without some shaming. But it didn't mean his choices had been wrong.

"Hey guys, hurry up!" Darcy shouted at them. The car was loaded and waiting for them to move.

Loki rose from her seat and Thor took her hand. She looked at him as he kissed her knuckles, "Loki… I promise I will not let anything happen to you… not again."

"Instead of telling me something I know you will do, promise me you will not do anything stupid," Loki whispered.

Thor had to chuckle at that. He did make some questionable decisions in the heat of battle. This battle was going to be no exception; they both knew it. Thor would do something that would seem like a grand idea at the time and it would quickly backfire or not work out the way he intended. But those decisions always worked out… eventually. He was still alive wasn't he?

"I promise not to do anything too senseless," Thor rephrased the promise slightly. Loki knew as well as he did that something silly was bound to happen. It had a way of finding him.

"Are you coming or not?" Darcy asked as she stormed over to the porch.

"We'll be flying, thank you," Thor told her.

"Oh," the woman rolled her eyes, "Could have said something sooner!" Thor shook his head as she went back to the car and got in. Darcy slammed her door shut and then began moving the large machine into the street.

Loki watched the car go. "Do you think they honestly had room for me?" she asked cheekily.

"Maybe," Thor responded. He stepped down into the yard. Loki followed with a glance across the street. Some other Midgardians were out for the day, beginning to tend to their grass patches and flowers. Thor would have stayed and watched them for a bit, but they couldn't lose Darcy and the others.

"Strange things, Midgardians," Loki commented.

Thor pulled her against his side with a smirk, "Are we not the strange ones here?"

"Well yes—AH!"

Thor laughed as they shot into the air with a simple swing of Mjolnir. He was never fair to Loki when flying was involved, but he had to be a little more careful this time around. There was no sense in making Loki nauseous before the fighting. Thor could be mischievous at a later date; he needed to focus on what they were going to do.

"There," Loki called as she pointed out the car. All things considered, even if they lost the car, Thor didn't think it would be hard to find. Loki had a keen sense for magic. Their son was probably the only other magical source for miles around. They would let Jane and Eric track the Convergence spikes and they would in turn track them. They would all get there. Thor just hoped Eric's calculations on the Convergence time were correct. They didn't need to be showing up late for Malekith's plots.

It didn't seem like they had flown for long when Thor landed on a rooftop. He set Loki on her feet and watched as the car they had been following pulled into a wide parking lot. It seemed like they had only watched the others turn and twist their ways through the streets while flying. Thor didn't understand why the streets couldn't be straight. Some of them only went one way as well. Wouldn't one think that would be more useful? He had landed several times with Loki as Darcy either took a wrong turn or had to avoid a street she couldn't go down. All the signs and rules would have given Thor a headache. Hence why he preferred flying.

They were overlooking what appeared to be four buildings across a wide stretch of grass. The buildings were grouped in twos and almost made a square shape from their positioning. A wide river stretched beyond the lawn. What was its name? Jane had said it in the house. The Thanes? It truly was a proud name to give a river.

"You think they'll actually stop this time?" Loki asked him as she sat on the stone edge of the building.

"It appears so," Thor responded. They waited until Jane and Eric were rushing out of the car to decide.

"Finally," Loki chuckled as the group below scrambled to pull Eric's metal stakes from the back of the car. Lokhor was even helping. Was the time closer than Thor assumed?

"Shall we join them?" Thor looked over at Loki.

"No, I'd rather enjoy the show from here."

"Loki…" Thor stepped toward her and leaned down. He planted a kiss on her forehead as he took her hand. "Come now, we cannot be idle while they work," he stated. Thor pulled Loki to her feet and she wrapped her arms around his waist with a sassy smirk.

Thor held onto her tightly as he swung Mjolnir up toward the sky. He shot into the air and carried Loki down toward the old looking building that Darcy and Ian had run into. Jane was fiddling with her crackling little metal box as they landed.

"We need the stakes over in the lawn…" she was talking to Eric as they both collaborated on the best positions for their plan, "I need to find a high place. Would probably get better reception…"

"What do you need us to do?" Thor asked as Loki stepped away from him. He was almost sad at the loss of contact, but he knew Loki wasn't fond of intimacy in front of people. He would have to live with the reasonable space between them for the mean time.

"Take this," Jane handed a silver stake to him, "Put it in the ground over by the edge of the parking lot. That should cover us…" Jane turned away as she spoke. Another stake was handed to Loki, "I recommend sticking this one near the building here. Probably by that corner…" Jane pointed out the sidewalk close to the building's left side.

All of the placements seemed easy enough. Thor moved toward the long gray slab of stone where dozens of cars were parked. How many people were here? Should they consider evacuating the area while they had the time?

He lifted the stake over his head and thrusted the tip into the soft ground. The boxes and thin wires attached to the top rattled as Thor straightened up. He smiled over at Loki as she placed the stake she was given. Loki made a hand gesture at him that anyone would have thought was rude if they had been watching. For once, Thor rolled his eyes. Leave it to Loki to not take things seriously enough.

"What is this place?" he heard her ask as Jane hurried by.

"It's a college! Uh… Old Royal Navy College! University of Greenwich!" Jane's voice rose in volume the further she ran, "A SCHOOL!"

Thor stood alongside Loki and they watched Jane hurry on. "You know she's your friend," Loki commented blatantly as Jane shoved some students out of her way and practically made a scene of trying to get a stake into the ground by the other building.

"Not now Loki," Thor shook his head. She could make her jests later. They needed to…

"Thor…" he heard Loki say his name.

…focus.

"What is it?" he growled in agitation. He hesitated as he caught the wide-eyed look Loki had. She was looking at something past him, over his shoulder. Thor turned slowly as he heard the crack of stone echo in the distance.

The Dark Elf ship was grinding its way through the grass between the set of buildings. "They're here…" Loki whispered. Thor felt a chill go up his spine and he gripped Mjolnir tighter in his hand.

The _Dökkálfar_ were here and the Convergence was nigh… and Thor would do everything in his power to see them defeated by his group of friends.

* * *

Lokhor still had no idea what had just happened. One second he was watching Darcy and Ian bicker as they hammered a stake into the ground and then… the ground had been torn asunder and everyone had fled screaming and panicking.

The raven-haired boy was now standing in the doorway to one of the buildings on the right side of the… what had Darcy called it in the car, a camp-pus? Water flowed into the huge gouge in the earth. It splashed against the Dark Elves' ship as the craft settled in its new place, perfectly between the first set of buildings from the shore.

Lokhor pushed someone back as they stepped outside to get a look, "Don't." The older woman looked at him strangely but went back inside. Probably to find a window or something… Lokhor didn't care. They needed less people out in plain sight as possible. The buildings would be safe right? Lokhor didn't doubt even the stone walls wouldn't be much protection if things escalated like they had in Asgard.

He heard a whispering as the main door of the ship opened. Lokhor stepped into the shadows of the entryway he was in and glanced behind him. No one was in the small hall. He looked back outside as the whispers continued. He couldn't understand the words or decipher a language.

Lokhor blinked as red caught his eye. His father was out in the open now and approaching the gathered _Dökkálfar._ Lokhor moved further inside of the building. He should have been focusing on getting people away from the fighting that was about to start. But who would listen to someone his age?

His quick steps brought Lokhor into a tall room. Shelves of books lined each side. People were gathered at the windows to his right. Small boxes and bright rectangles were in their hands. "We need to get out!" Lokhor shouted, but no one paid him any mind. They were all talking excitedly among themselves.

"You people need to get out!" Jane came running into the hall from the other side. A few faces looked up but barely cared.

"That's Thor out there!" someone exclaimed, "This is awesome!"

Lokhor was about to ask why it mattered that his father's presence was more important than their safety, but his mother followed Jane in the next second. Except… Loki wasn't Loki. Her stride was longer; Loki was taller and her face more chiseled. It took Lokhor a long moment to recognize what his mother had done to herself. She was appearing as a man! What for?

"ALL OF YOU GET OUT," Loki's voice boomed around the room.

Gasps erupted from the gathered people. A twisted smile crossed Loki's lips, "Or will I have to make each and every one of you kneel?"

"It's Loki!" someone almost screamed. Loki moved in a wide semi-circle across the room. People started moving away from the windows and for the doors. Lokhor stepped back into the hallway and blocked part of it. "Go that way!" he ordered and pointed to his left. He could at least keep them from running straight into the fighting outside.

Lokhor looked up as he heard a loud crash. He saw a glittering spray of glass rain down onto the floor. The pieces hit an invisible barrier before falling away from every person in range of the disaster. He looked over at his manly mother. Her hand was raised, no doubt keeping the glass off the people as they fled. Jane followed the last of the group and slipped by Lokhor.

"Where are you going?" he called after her.

"She needs to be in range of the equipment!" Eric answered for her as he followed Jane's trail.

A hand touched his shoulder. Lokhor looked up into his mother's eyes. The illusion was gone now. Lokhor had never been happier to see her face. "Ian and Darcy are back by the car. Go there. Leave if it becomes too dangerous," she told him quickly.

His mother hurried after Jane and Eric, leaving Lokhor baffled. How had the two gotten there so fast? Lokhor shook his head and made his way through the empty library room. He stepped carefully over the glass shards littering the floor. He had no doubt this was a wonderful place to be. It was sad that he had to see such a nicely built structure be torn apart by such horrible means.

Darcy waved him down as he ran out of the building. White off to his right caught Lokhor's sight. He ducked and fell to the ground as a blade flashed at his eye level. The sharp metal passed over his head and Lokhor kicked the masked elf's leg out. The creature toppled over and Lokhor grabbed the weapon it dropped. Arming himself was the first step to winning a fight. Step two was… not dying?

He tried to recall all his lessons with the Warriors Three. He needed to keep his stance solid and not overly weigh down either foot. Keep his eye on the enemy. Never let them get behind you…

Lokhor's eyes widened a fraction too late. A blow caught him from the side and he went flying into a car. He skidded across the shiny surface and landed unsurely on his feet. He pushed himself to keep running as he glanced back at the advancing soldiers. "Run!" he shouted at Darcy and Ian as he closed the distance between them.

"Go!" Darcy yelled at Ian. She shoved him forward and they joined Lokhor in a mad dash to get out of the open. A crack split the air from the open area between the buildings. Lokhor didn't know how his father was faring, but he hoped the god of thunder was doing well enough.

Lokhor looked to the skies. Large rings were starting to form a zigzagged line in the air above the elvish ship. Lokhor could see the plains of the other realms just from this spot. His breath caught momentarily. The Convergence was upon them and instead of enjoying the spectacular view they were trying to save everyone and everything that involved it! Lokhor ducked into another building right behind Darcy. Things were only going to get worse from here on out and they had to figure out how to stop it.


End file.
